Angel's blessing
by HolyHollyMetal
Summary: Dean and Castiel had got close . Sam and Dean hunt a wendigo and Dean gets hurt and needs to go to the hospital. The doctors see Dean's X-ray and freak out... But why?(note this is not just about 'em symbols on their rib cages) Find out by reading. Don't like mpreg, don't read. Dean/Castiel, Dean x Castiel, Destiel
1. Now (Chapter One)

**..::Chapter One::..**

**I do not own the Supernatural show or characters this is for my and maybe your enjoyment. This is a Destiel fanfic so if you don't like don't read. This would be around season 6 or 7. I know SPOILER Bobby dies but I liked him so he is in this. This to me should of somehow happened randomly (I _wish_). This fanfic switches often from the time period meaning weeks/months ago or after, every chapter will be before or after. Trust me at first you are like what? And where? And why? But trust me a lot will happen if you simply read on...**

* * *

**...::~Chapter One, Slight Brother Talk~::...**

* * *

Dean and Sam were off on a suspicious job, along with Bobby's phone calls every now and then. Dean and Sam were at an annual rusty, run down motel, lucky they didn't get the annual "gay parade" motel. Sam was on his lap top searching the freak deaths in this small town they were in. Dean was laying on one of the twin beds. He thought only of Castiel, he could remember why though he thought not to think about it.

"Found any other deaths in this town," Dean said with a break to the silence. "Yes a journalist named Emily Pakstard, a ranger named Robin Scott, and a young girl, who I guess helps her brother with tours, named Sarah Scott. All were camping then later on through the week a hiker found their blood, everywhere at their campsite. No bodies," Sam replied skimming his laptop. Dean sighed. "Sounds like many things," the older brother sounded pissed. He sat up on the bed, grabbed his beer, took a sip, and put it back on the nightstand. "Well I thought it was a werewolf now I think we're back to the wendigo business," Sam answered reminding Dean about the last one. "I remember he last one, you almost died," Dean worried. Dean got up from the bed and moved behind Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked sort of up at Dean, obviously because Dean was shorter. "Don't worry, Dean, if it is a wendigo and something bad happens then you or me, mostly you, can call Cas," Sam got up from his chair ready to take Dean's hand from his shoulder but he enjoyed his brother's comfort. "Don't talk about Cas," Dean said putting his arm down slowly. "He hasn't zapped to my calls since, " Dean paused. Sam looked questioned at Dean's pause. "Since," Sam questioned him concerned. Dean felt his face flush with embarrassment. " I don't want to talk about it," Dean turned from his younger brother's gaze. "Dean, if this is about you showing Cas porn because I understand the fact you needed to describe to him a boner," before Sam could finish his little "talk" Dean interrupted him, "Let's go to the Scott's house, shall we?"

Sam and Dean were wearing their detective apparel and ready to flip out their FBI, fake badges for the interview with Debbie, the victims Sarah and Robin's mother. Sam was quiet in the Impala, Dean's loud music would interrupt any of Sam's words anyway. Dean pulled his Impala over to an old cream colored house. "This is it, 70 Rhody Ave, Forks, WA," Dean said looking at Sam's writing on a little piece of paper. He put it in his pocket and went up to the door. They got out of the car and went up to the house. Dean-frustrated at the fact he knew Sam -was thinking about Dean's pause and change of subject though he got them on a good case- rang the door bell. An older woman answered," I believe I have not told the public yet about the house being sold but let me go get my papers," Sam stopped her by showing her his badge. She sighed, Dean noticed tears form in her tired eyes. "Look m'am we understand you have told the cops about the deaths of Sarah and Robin, but the FBI would like to know, too," Dean said with sorrow and the questioning thought on remembering the dead kids' names. The old lady let them in, even if Sam knew it was maybe a wendigo he thought they should of checked it out.

* * *

**...::~After Interview~::...**

After the interview, they got back to the hotel. Sam was clarified for sure it is a wendigo. Dean was on the same twin bed as before, laying there again thinking of Castiel. Sam got up from his lunch, a salad, and walked over to Dean. He patted Dean on the belly then oddly Dean swatted at him. "You okay," Sam asked looking straight into Dean's dark, green eyes. "I'm fine don't worry 'bout me," Dean groaned as he closed his eyes breaking Sam's stare. "Sure, so what had happened that made you so silent about Cas," Sam bugged him. Dean looked over at Sam, scooting to the edge of the other bed he is sitting on, he made sure their faces were close, too close to make Dean uncomfortable. Dean pleading his mind not to say or think about it but he had to tell Sam, especially Sam's cute, brown puppy dog eyes. Dean let a low growl come from his throat. "I will tell you but trust me, Sammy you will regret it," Dean said getting up to sit on his bed across from Sam, in the process knocking heads with Sam. Dean began,"Okay a couple weeks ago..."


	2. Dean's untold story (Chapter Two)

**...::Chapter Two::...**

**'Ello ladies and germs (jk, gentleman). Here is Chapter Two, sorry it is so short...**

* * *

**..::Chapter Two, Dean's little story to Sam::..**

**-Five weeks ago-**

* * *

Sam left Dean to find out more on how to kill Crowley, which Dean felt was impossible. Dean was at Bobby's cabin, "alone". Cas sat next to him on the soft orange, woolen couch. Papers and books covered Dean's lap, though, beer in hand, he was asleep. Cas stared completely over Dean's human figure. Cas gently grabbed the books and papers noticing his own creepy stare on Dean. He set them down on Bobby's desk and quickly swiping the Miler Lite -that is a type of beer- from Dean's loose grasp. Castiel sighed at the thought why Dean drank so much. He picked up Dean, bridal style, to walk upstairs -he chose not to zap for Dean just in case it would ruin his dream- to a bed.

When they arrived in the guest bed room he set Dean on the crimson colored bed. He was about to cover Dean with a thin woolen blanket, but Dean awoke with jolt. Shocked, Cas blushed and zapped back down stairs. Dean noticed the angel before he zapped, so he tried to get up then fell back down, Dean, oddly extremely tired, caught some Zs.

After a nap, Dean went down stairs. "Cas? You down here? Look don't be scared about what happened. Castiel," Dean was worried he scared _his_ angel. "Yes Dean," Castiel questioned as he walked out of Bobby's office area. "I am fine just I- I am so sorry, you looked like you were sleeping so I took you to a bed," Cas paused letting his head fall to look at his feet, "You are kind of heavy," Castiel, as always, is too honest. "Thanks Cas, I guess, wait how would you know that," Dean walked closer to Cas. Castiel raised his head to look Dean straight in the eyes. "I carried you, why ask? Is that a bad thing or do you humans do something else," Cas not thinking men may not carry each other. Dean thought to tell Cas he could of zapped him to the guest bed room. "Thanks Cas I needed rest," Dean thanked in stead of arguing. "Welcome," Cas gave Dean a rare smile. Cas stepped closer then had a questioned look on his face and looked down. Dean face palmed knowing Cas's problem. Dean then thought, _why does he have a boner? _Dean kind of enjoyed the fact Cas liked him _that _much_._ Dean shook the thought. "Cas ignore that," Dean said to break the awkward silence. "Dean there is a slight weird feeling and urge with my vessel," before Dean explained Cas got so close Dean couldn't fight his own urge, after being with this angel so long, Dean was destined like him a little more than a friend. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's slightly chapped ones. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean's kisses got aggressive and Cas followed it and Dean slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Cas let go of the kisses and zapped away. Dean paused, sad at the fact Cas left. He got a beer at the fridge and went to Bobby's desk but just sat there thinking in repeat, _I think I love Cas_...

* * *

**So that was chapter two, like it, then read the rest. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please review it.**


	3. Reaction Case(Chapter 3, I skipped ch4)

**..::Chapter three; Reaction and Case::..**

* * *

**...::Chapter Three::...**

**~The Present~**

* * *

Dean finished his story. He left out the kiss and other sexual related things instead he said something happened. Sam still questioned on asking Dean what this something was. Dean only ignored him, went over to the small table, and began to shuffle through old notes on the last wendigo. Sam let a deep sigh slip from his mouth. He walked over to Dean. "Okay if you won't tell me that's fine just don't tempt me to ask," Sam gave Dean, as Dean says, the bitch face. Dean got up; standing directly in font of Sam. "Well Sammy let's go hunt this fucker," Dean gave Sam a side grin. "I'll get the torch," Sam giggled. They left to the forest near a mountain trail in Olympic National Park.

They trailed in silence threw the dense forest, they told the tour rangers that they were FBI privately investigating. Sam and Dean ever so focused on the wendigo to find, they had found the wendigo that was eating a freshly killed squirrel. They wendigo turned around and jumped right at Sam. Sam was laying on the ground in pain as it then attacked Dean. Dean grabbed the torch next to Sam but this somewhat strong wendigo got Dean flying and hitting a stone. Dean winced in pain when he heard and felt his rib slightly crack. The wendigo went up to Dean and sniffed him with delight. The wendigo burst into flames as Sam threw the torch. Sam gasped when he saw his older brother in pain. "I have felt," he squeezed his rib cage for some reason this felt like the worst pain, "worse," Dean lied and slightly smiled. He felt weaker then normal. "Bobby is on his way, let's get you back to the hotel."

Bobby charged into the motel room. Dean was on one of the twin beds; hand still on his wound, some of his own blood on his shirt and hand. "That looks worse then normal, son," Bobby shook his head. Sam sitting next to Dean; holding the hand Dean wasn't using. "Bobby this was just a wendigo throwing Dean, I was hoping you could fix him back up," Sam felt Dean grasp tighter at Sam's hand. He puppy eyed Bobby. Bobby sighed, "Let's just take him to he hospital. Poor Dean looks like he is in worse pain than the pain you described to me he had felt he was in," Bobby said sad to use money on a wendigo injury. "Okay. Dean, we are going to take you to the hospital," Sam informed Dean. Dean nodded. Sam carried Dean in the same way Castiel had. Dean wishes Cas could heal him but Cas may not answer to his call, after what happened.

Bobby drove in Dean's Impala to Forks Community Hospital , the hospital closest to their motel. They hurried in. Dean in Sam's arms. A nurse immediately took Dean in on a stretcher. Sam walked fast along with the wheels of the stretcher his hand intertwined with Dean's. A doctor, with the name Daniel em-braided into his coat, followed them into a small room for a patient. Sam ignored the eye-killing baby blue walls and focused on Dean's closing of his green eyes. Sam helped the doctor get Dean in the white bed. Sam gently grabbed Dean on the back of his neck slowly placing him on the foam pillow. Dean moaned of pain. A blonde nurse with brown low-lights told Sam to wait in the waiting room as they get X-rays of his abdominal and chest area. Sam slowly walked into the waiting room where Bobby was easing his mind with a baby name magazine. Sam did not even smile at the sight; he was focused on whether Dean was okay or why he said he has felt worse though Dean made it seem he was in worse pain, like he was weaker. The youngest brother had a disturbing thought come to mind when he recited the words the nurse said, _why did they want to x-ray his abdominal area,_ he ignored the thought. Sam wanted to cry for Cas but Dean told him not to, at this moment Sam felt he would do anything his older brother told him to do. He sat next to Bobby. Bobby put down the magazine. "Dean okay," Bobby asked. "I hope so,"Sam answered and leaned back in the chair. "How about you, Sam, how do you feel the wendigo kinda got your arm as I noticed," Bobby questioned. "Fine, don't worry about me my arm is rarely scratched," Sam at this moment put his brother before him. The tall blonde nurse with brown low-lights from before walked up to him. "Are you with Dean Winchester," she seemed to ask them both. They nodded. "We are getting an X-ray now so you can go in his room and wait for him, it will be quick," she smiled. Bobby and Sam followed the nurse to the room when she left Cas popped in. "About time,"Bobby said. "I heard Dean was in trouble," Castiel said with no emotion of worry but Sam could tell he had some in his voice. "Well now. Cas is here then I can head back to the job I was working on,"Bobby said then left with a wish for Dean to heal and a goodbye. Sam sat in the only chair in the room. Castiel stood next to him. Knowingly Cas always was too honest Sam asked,"So Cas what happened a couple weeks ago with you and Dean?"

"When?"

"When you kind of left us."

"Oh yes that, well, a lot happened."

"A lot?"

"We did what you humans I guess call kiss."

Sam shocked opened is mouth. "What," Sam fiercely asked. "Isn't that what you humans still call it," Castiel so innocent asked. Sam laughed at Cas's innocence. Cas sighed. Dean was rolled in again with the stretcher by Daniel. Cas walked up to him. They placed him on the bed. Daniel smiled. The brunette nurse had two big black papers, the X-rays. "We got the X-rays, now we will be right across the hall to check them out so wait here."

When they left Castiel put his two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean -healed- woke up. "Cas," Dean stated happy not noticing Sam he kissed Cas. Sam again dropped his jaw. "Uhh," Cas shyly pointed at Sam. Dean; his eyes widen. "Make Sam forget that happened or something," Dean almost shouted to Cas. "I-it's okay,"Sam stuttered. Sam had to not judge his own brother on his weirdness. "How is that possible" yelled a nurse in the room the X-rays were being looked at. They all turned to the shout. "I do not know," Cas, Sam, and Dean heard the male doctor, Daniel, say calmly and questioning. "Doctor Daniel explain to me this," they heard the same nurse shout. "I do not know, Allison," yelled Daniel. The three men gave glances to each other. They all thought similar, _what is not possible, the angel protection symbols?_

* * *

**Hehehe you can guess the next chapter may give you a huge clue. Review any questions, comments, or concerns.**


	4. The answer you have waited for(Ch5)

**...::Chapter Five::...**

-**MUST READ** **this authors note, Hey it's the author here um if you ask why I called this chapter five (above) is because I was going to post a chapter four but that was going to be a sex scene of Cas and Dean a week after that first kiss but I would rather this be below mature so if you really want me to post is please tell me. I would gladly take anyone's pm of a sex scene of Cas and Dean that that you would offer to make for the ch4 I would change this story to M and say you wrote that chapter. Happy Reading.**

* * *

**..::Chapter Five, The answer you've been waiting for (skipped chapter four read above to know why)::..**

Castiel moved closer to the door frame to listen to the shouting nurse and doctor. Dean sat up in the bed. Sam scooted up in the seat. Doctor Daniel, with the brunette nurse, Allison trailing behind him, walked into their room. Castiel went straight to Dean's side. Sam leaned back; shocked at the sudden entrance. Doctor Daniel held the x-ray up in the square shaped ceiling light. The X-ray showed the rib symbols. "What is _that_? Explain it to me," nurse Allison said pointing to the protection symbols. Cas saw the blonde nurse in the hall walk by. She was_ not_ human, as he detected. He followed her. Dean watched Cas leave, "Cas," Dean shouted. The doctor cleared his throat. Sam, worried, looked at the X-ray, to Dean, then to Doctor Daniel. Castiel rushed in he put his left hand on the Allison's forehead and the right hand to the Daniel's forehead, then they fell. Castiel shut the door and closed the blinds. "What the fuck, Cas, did you do to the doctor and nurse," Dean again yelling. "Why did you leave on us," Sam asked him, in a calm way compared to Dean. "I wiped their memory of us. I left because an angel well, was here. She had blonde hair I could not tell which sister of mine she was, for she could be in another platoon. This angel had a nurse vessel," Cas calmly stated answering the brothers' questions. "Wait was there some brown in her hair," Sam asked. "Yes why," Cas questioned. Sam looked over at Dean then back at Cas with his 'oh' serious face. "I had seen her," Sam then after that last spoken word had became silent. Castiel nodded. "She had done some weird thing to me privately though I had been drugged so it was too blurry," Dean said smiling. Castiel walked swiftly over to Dean, "What did she do," Cas's voice was cursory and aggressive. "I can't remember Cas," Dean answered as he got up, out of the bed and stood next to the Seraph. "She knows," Castiel said, making the room just as quiet as Sam. "Knows what," Sam finally spoke. "Yeah Cas, what," Dean asked with sarcasm. "Well I might as well tell you," Cas sighed. "Dean you are carrying an angel."

"What," Dean retorted. Sam questioned Castiel's words with his eyebrows raised but then sat and thought for maybe less than a minute to realize what Castiel meant. "Dean I think Cas means to say you are," Sam paused he couldn't even believe the words that wanted to slip out his mouth. Dean turned to Sam then back to Cas. "Someone better, damn, tell me," Dean spoke in anger. Castiel hung his head; looking at his feet as he thought, _I told Dean how come he does not understand_. Dean walked closer to Cas. The Seraph looked up. "How else can I explain it," Cas asked. Dean sighed then looked up, his eyes wide. "Cas do mean to tell me I'm _pregnant_," Dean questioned not knowing what to say next. Cas smiled, "It's kind of like my blessing to you," Cas said settling the smile as Dean slowly backed away. Sam paused and couldn't even think his brother was pregnant. "Cas I can't be... you know...last time I checked I still have my manly parts," Dean said pointing down. "Yes well angel children are different. They, though born by a human, can be painful and from any gender," Cas began to finish as Dean stopped him. "Thanks for the heads up Cas, I could die," Dean walked back to his angel and leaned on him. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean. "No you will not die, not on my watch. You will give birth and I can find a way," Cas smiled. Dean backed up, making Castiel's arm fall to his side. "Thank you Cas," Dean fell silent thinking everything he knew about being a mother well father, he knew rarely anything on being pregnant. "Okay then...but there are so many things to worry about,"Sam again broke his own silence. "Don't worry Sam I can help as much as possible," Cas said with a smile then zapping them to Bobby's cabin. Sam went and sat in the couch. He got off immediately as he thought how Dean had got pregnant. _Can't sit any where now knowing Cas and my own brother had sex_, thought Sam. He sighed and went outside to Bobby to tell him the news.

* * *

**~so like it so far? I do. I don't know why just fan girls(or fan boys), like me, like this idea so much. The next chapter should come about 9:12:13. Please review and I you haven't already read my top authors note, thanks for reading this chapter. I'm thinking of making this fanfic about 18 to 20 chapters but I do have school so i am tying to write as much as I can. Hey if you ask, yeah I updated this chapter, I thought I might as well since I have nothing to do. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave them in the reviews. **


	5. Beginning of Nine (Chapter six)

**...::Chapter Six::...**

**-Hey hey I'm back this is pretty important so Dean has been pregnant for about a month I hate to speed up the process but I really want to get to the good stuff(the nine months) I also have been doing research. Oh and Lolz at school(yeah I has school) we have you know milk served everyday well in the basket thing the milk was in and was labeled Dean's milk hahaha I laughed so hard in public though I don't regret the irony... It makes me wonder what they will feed their baby or angel baby I haven't decided any-who, So at this time Dean will go through more of the "signs" though you really don't at one month in pregnancy. I know how much we all want to see this happen so here y'all fellers go. Oh and also one more thing yes I did get one part of this a little from Twilight. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Sam slowly walked out to the porch, his eyes skimming for Bobby. He looked left to the auto shop that Bobby owned. He saw Bobby working on an old, red nineteen sixty-three corvair. Sam got closer to Bobby until he came up to Bobby, working in the bonnet of the car. Sam walked over to the older man. Bobby saw Sam's feet and looked out of the hood of the car. "Back already. Let me guess Cas brought you back," Bobby sighed to Sam. "Uh yeah," Sam stuttered trying to tell Bobby the big news. "Bobby we got some unpleasant information at the hospital," Sam said putting his hand behind his head. Bobby wiped his hands on an old white and black towel. He walked up to Sam and leaned against the old car, arms crossing, "Any big news, I mean you are acting a little strange. How is Dean," Bobby asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Sam gave out a shaking sigh. "Well, I do have news for you about Dean," Sam put his arm down and prepared for Bobby's reaction. "That idjit! What happened? See what happens when you boys get hurt-" Sam stopped Bobby's sentence, "Dean is pregnant."

Bobby paused. He laughed a horrifying laugh. "Don't kid with me boy really, tell me the truth," Bobby's smile faded when Sam gave him his serious bitch face. "You can't be serious, son. He can't be I mean he is a man as I have known," Bobby raised an eyebrow and continued, "Well I have noticed his weird taste in food," Bobby finished not as much surprised as poor Dean was. "I am, honestly, not believing it at all though now you mentioned it, I have to take the possibility," Sam agreed. Sam teared up realizing what could be the out come of this, Sam knows _for sure_ his brother is male and that he would never make it through a pregnancy. "I don't know what to say so I'ma speak my mind here, what are we going to do," Bobby asked Sam, though Sam thinking the same. "I don't know..."

* * *

Dean sat on Bobby's couch not knowing what to do. Cas sat with him. Dean turned to the Seraph. Cas slid his hand to Dean's and held it. Dean grasped it tight and sighed harshly. "Am I gonna live," Dean asked his angel apprehensive. Cas nodded. "On my watch you will, do not fear and look ahead," Castiel consoled Dean with his words. Dean felt happy after so long, just plain happy here, with Castiel. "Castiel we do need to talk about this," Dean began to discuss. They both jumped when Bobby and Sam walked in finishing a conversation Dean, nor Cas could hear. "Dean," Bobby whined and walked up to Dean. Dean got up and hugged the worried old man. "I'm fine, I'm honestly hungry," Dean said with a grin. "Yay food," Cas found how to be sarcastic when they needed to eat as human beings. They all finally gave into the silence and tittered. "Let me go out and get some fast food," Bobby brought up. "I'll be happy to follow," Sam confirmed the fact he did not want to be alone with the "lovers." Sam and Bobby left for some Burger King.

Cas, happy they left, so Dean and him can talk about everything they need to talk about. "Well Cas I'm gonna think ahead by finding a name for," he paused and looked down, "well this human or angel," Dean continued. "Dean you want to keep it," Castiel questioned him making Dean silent. "Yes of course, you blessed me with he or she," Dean pointed out. Cas gave Dean a rare smile,"I honestly would love to raise him or her with you."

Bobby and Sam arrived as soon as Dean and Castiel found a few names. Bobby was not carrying Burger King instead KFC. Dean got up immediately from the couch and "ran" to the small dining table. Sam giggled at Dean's enthusiasm for food as he set the table for the three humans. They sat together. "Dig in," Bobby said licking his lips. Sam scarfed the food down. They have not ate since before the wendigo case. Dean, on Sam's left looked over Bobby's shoulder to see Cas looking at the list of names. He saw Cas peer at each name carefully. Dean smiled his mouth filled with the fried chicken. He took a huge gulp and began to bite into the bone of the chicken.

He gagged at a thought of bones cracking. He set down the chicken. Sam chewed slower noticing Dean's gag. Bobby seemed not to notice anything but the delicious fast food.

"You okay Dean," Sam asked his older brother, mouthful of fried chicken. "Fine," Dean smiled and nodded but then put his hand to his mouth, gagging again. Dean got up and ran to the nearest trash can and vomited.

Cas popped up right next to him his hand on Dean's back. "Thanks Cas," Dean sighed relieved he stopped puking then turned to Cas. Castiel held Dean's hand. Bobby and Sam stared at Dean. "Yeah I think for sure he is carrying an angel or human as Cas says," Bobby said with a surprise at the fact all of it was real and not some joke for he knew the signs. Castiel looked at them all. "I have noticed an angel is what he carries," Cas admitted. Sam finished his meal and walked up to his brother and Cas. "An angel, how can you tell," Sam asked the seraph. Cas put his other hand **(author side note: ** the one not holding Dean's hand**)** on Dean's area between the stomach and abdominal area. "I can feel his or her vibe," Cas told the three humans. Sam questioned him, "You can feel it's _angel vibe_ but not it's _sex_," Sam questioned in concern. Cas looked from Dean to Sam and put the hand down to let go of the other angel's vibe. "I do not understand what you are saying but I guess I cannot tell the child's sex," Castiel remarked. Sam sighed questioning the fact his brother could have sex with a man who can rarely recognize any human, English, words. "I bet in a month or two from now I can," Castiel questioned his own abilities.

Bobby got up from the table. "At three months you have the first sonogram, then every other month until the ninth then pop there's the new baby," Bobby surprising the others on the information he new. They all gave him a stare. "How would you know this," Dean finally spoke. "Hey don't be hatin', me and my wife were going to have kids and did some research but she pasted early because of that stupid possession," Bobby answered. Sam and Dean nodded though Cas gave him the average questioned Cas face. Dean took Cas to the other room. Dean felt somewhat weak. _Why all now, first puking and weakness? What next_, Dean thought in question to himself. Castiel sat on Dean's right side. Sam sat in a wooden chair next to them. Bobby sat in his desk chair. Dean laid on Cas's lap and shut his frail eyes. Castiel wrapped the bottom of his trench coat around Dean. "Let's talk baby names," Sam smiled happy to help Cas and Dean.

* * *

**Thx for reading I will try to make the month chapters longer. Yay I'm so happy! Plz don't review any names for the child because I have already decided. Review any questions, comments, or concerns.**


	6. Month One (Chapter seven)

**...::Chapter Seven::...**

**Hello again. Sorry the chapters take so long to put up, blame my wifi. Yay the months begin. I am going to try to make these chapters the longest. Enjoy.**

* * *

**..::Chapter Seven::..**

About every day of this hot June they would meet at Bobby's desk and file down the names until there were three each girl and boy names left. Bobby sat at his desk. Sam sat in the same wooden chair. Dean and Cas sat on the couch. They would all agree and disagree on the names.

* * *

**~The first month**

"So for boys names we are down to John, Alex, or Liam," Sam said looking at the empty spot next to Dean. Dean looked at the spot, "Cas went to do some research," Dean answered Sam's thought. Sam nodded and turned to Bobby because he had narrowed down the girl names. Dean looked down at where the angel would be beside him; he sighed at the fact he felt some what happy. "The three girl names left are Alice, Margaret, and Kathleen," Bobby read aloud. "Dean," Sam "interviewed" Dean on his opinion on what the name should be. "I will wait for Cas's opinion," Dean answered then with a jump and almost cursed at the fact Cas popped up right next to Sam. "Sorry, Dean, I found some information on angel children," Cas said as he sat next to his Dean. "While you found information on angel babies we found some names," Sam began to explain as Cas listened in,"If it is a boy then Alex, John, or Liam," Sam continued,"If it is a girl then Alice, Kathleen, or Margaret," Sam finished. "I will explain the information I found after we pick a name. I find it interesting deciding a name for our angel child," Castiel smiled his rare smile. "I like Liam for a boy and Kathleen for a girl," Dean said to Cas. "I agree those names are quite intriguing to the mind," Cas agreed to Dean's opinion. "So we got names, now what 'bout the information you found," Bobby finally spoke. "Oh yes the interesting facts I found, well it depends on the child's choir," Cas explains. The humans gave him a questioned look. He sighed at the human mind. "Okay you see I am first choir as a seraph, so she or he can be in one of the nine choirs," Cas explained harder. They still questioned him. "English please," Dean said making Sam and Bobby giggle. "You humans may say class or power pyramid," Cas finally gave a human answer. They all gave an oohhhhh face of their own. Cas slipped a small laugh. "Can you tell what choir it is," Dean asked getting back to being serious. "No sorry though I found out around the time you would see a moving picture of the child then I may be able to tell," Cas said confusing the humans but a little less than before. "Oh you mean a sonogram of the baby. That's about three months into pregnancy," Bobby, the pregnancy expert, realized. Dean closed his eyes wanting to forget he was the one to be...pregnant. Cas held his hand to comfort the human from his on going fear.

Bobby checked his watch. "I should head out, grab a bite, and get back to work on that old nineteen sixty-three corvair," Bobby said getting up from his chair and heading out the back door. "Bobby's right it is about time we eat," Sam got up and went straight to the fridge. He searched until he picked out some old KFC and a beer. "Do we have any pie, cherry to be exact," Dean asked wanting to cure his some what crave for cherry pie. "Yeah but it's pecan," Sam answered questioning such a Dean type of crave, instead of the annual pregnant crave being Indian or Mexican food. "I don't care it's still _pie_," Dean said getting up from the couch letting go of Cas's hand. Dean opened the fridge, grabbed a paper plate, got a piece, put the rest of the pecan pastry back, then finally dug in. Cas got up and sat next to Dean and Sam at the small table. Dean chewed happily, reached to the hot sauce Bobby always had out on he table but Sam smacked his hand away. "Don't make me puke," Sam referred to Dean's weird craves grossing him out. Dean grinned mouthful of his craving pastry. Cas watched the two eat in the silence of chews. Sam ate but also kept a close eye on his older brother, just to make sure he had no feeling to get sick though he had morning sickness that morning. Sam finished the old fast food. He dabbed at his mouth with a paper napkin. He got up, grabbed his trash, and threw it away. Sam, however, had no idea Dean and Cas have decided to keep the angel baby. "Keeping it," Sam asked standing next to the trash can then turning to the lovers. Dean and Cas looked at each other, smiled, and nodded to Sam. Dean finished his pie. He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin like Sam had (such manners I say). He got up from the creaky wooden chair and threw away his napkin. Dean sitting next to where Sam was and stared at him for a minute or two until Dean walked to the sink and washed off his plate. Cas got up from his chair and stood next to Dean at the sink. "Dean are you feeling different at all? Bobby and I have done some research, at this week you should at least feel bigger," Cas said not knowing he was "calling" Dean fat. Dean gave him a serious face but he realized the fact he had felt heaver but had not looked heavy not at all. "Yeah, why," Dean questioned the seraph. "That is a sign you may show early. About a month or two from now. Bobby had told me women begin to show at ten to twenty weeks into pregnancy," Cas said proud to have remembered a great fact. "Wait you mean show as in show," Dean said with a gesture of making an arc with his hands pretending to expand his belly. Cas nodded. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean went to his favorite spot on the couch in Bobby's desk area. Cas followed as did Sam. Sam sat in Bobby's desk chair. Cas sat next to Dean. Bobby rushed in the brothers' and Cas's attention turned to the rushing older man. "I've got a case another hunter got hurt pretty bad so I am going in as back up, care to join," Bobby breathed heavily from his rush. Dean and Sam got up. "I'll be happy to come," Dean said with a smile. "No prego," Sam taunted as Dean's smile faded and the older brother sat back down. "He does not want you to get hurt," Cas referred to Sam's over-protection as he bent closer to whisper to Dean. "I know Cas," Dean remarked as he playfully began to hold hands with Cas. "I'll go, Bobby," Sam answered and left with Bobby. Before Bobby left he said, "Watch over him will ya Cas? And don't do anything stupid."

When they left Dean and Cas sat on the couch and stared at each other. Dean lent over and kissed Cas passionately. Cas blushed but let Dean continue. Cas dug deep into Dean's kissing. The seraph realized Dean's hormonal rage and Cas let go. "Dean listen to me your pregnant. I cannot do this, your hormones are acting up," Cas said hoping Dean would listen. Dean obeyed and sat in the silence.

"So," Dean sighed. "Yes so," Cas imitated. "Dean has he or she kicked," Cas asked. Dean never thought that it would kick. Dean shook his scary thought. "I haven't felt a kick," Dean began with a slight pause,"why," He finished with a question."Just wondering. Bobby had told me he or she should make them self known soon," Cas said. "Trust me, I'll be feeling for the first kick," Dean challenged his body to _not_ feel it. _Will it hurt, hell I'm a man,_ Dean thought. "Dean tell me if he or she kicks. If I am not with you at that moment call for me," Cas shifted in the couch to face Dean. Dean grabbed his hand and held it tight. Castiel stared him in the eyes. Dean felt his heart race and skip a beat as it always has around Castiel. Cas and Dean got up from the couch. Cas began to walk away to Hell knows where. Dean turned the angel around with a hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas stared at him again, blankly. Dean had no clue what he was going to do, his hormones were basically controlling his body. Dean grabbed the nape of Castiel and pulled him closer. The seraph did not pull away or hesitate to Dean's actions. Dean felt Cas put his arms around him. Dean could not contain this hunger and lust for this angel, literately angel, standing before him. The human kissed the seraph. Castiel again would not pull away or hesitate to Dean's actions. They passionately made out until Castiel stopped him when Dean began to unzip Cas's pants. Dean sat on the couch not quite breathless as he he wished he was. "Dean, again with the hormones," Castiel laughed instead of punished. Dean laughed at himself, along with the angel. They lowered their laughs until a silence came about again.

The silence was killed by rain then a boom of thunder. The boom made Dean jump. Cas put an arm around Dean to comfort the human. Dean yawned, checked his watch, raised an eye brow at the time, and said, "about time for bed."

Castiel nodded. He smiled and picked up Dean. Dean felt comfortable in Castiel's arms. Cas brought them up stairs to the guest bed room. He set the human on the bed and he sat on the other side. Dean got up and went to the closet to dress in more comfortable clothes. Cas laid in the bed as a force of habit for he never seemed to sleep but he could close his eyes and think, so you could say he "sleeps" at times. Dean unzipped his pants and jacket. He threw his jacket on an old chair. He slid off his pants. Dean ignored the fact he could see Castiel slyly watch him undress. Dean searched in the dark closet for sweat pants. He found some grey sweat pants even in the light-less room. He put them on and plopped on the bed. He moved around until he was comfortable. He grunted in relief to be laying down. Cas pulled the covers over Dean, though Castiel was on top of them. Cas got up and took off his shoes, leaving his coat on. He slipped under the covers with Dean. He cuddled the human. Dean began to breathe deeply giving Cas the idea Dean was in early stage of sleep. The seraph then closed his eyes and thought of every cherish able moment he had with the human in his arms.

* * *

**...::I loved this chapter. Lolz Cas never wants to take that damn coat off. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Month Two (Chapter eight)

**...::Chapter Eight::...**

**...::Author's note: If you have any questions please pm me or write your question in the reviews, thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**...:::The start of Second Month::...**

Dean awoke with a jolt from the bed as a ferocious crash of thunder struck. He glanced at the empty spot that made Dean think, _Castiel must of left._ He got up making the bed creak. Dean walked up to the window, his pants all ruffled up from tossing and turning in his sleep. He peered through the droplets of rain on the window to find no Cas. A dash of lightening sprang upon the dark gloomy clouds making Dean immediately turn away from the window. _I hope Cas is okay,_ he thought. He searched for his jacket so he could go outside to hopefully find Castiel. He squinted in the dark room, his only source being the little moonlight and lightening. He found sight of his jacket and grabbed it. He slid on his shoes, walked down the hall, then the stairs, and swiftly walked out the front door. He stepped into oozing mud. The rain began to soak him. He saw outside across the street two other people. "Cas," Dean shouted. He saw Castiel stab the other with a angel knife. They died glowing, Dean suggested to himself it was an angel. Cas ran to Dean. Dean grabbed Cas and hugged him. "Don't you dare walk away from me again," Dean commanded. Cas put the knife away. "That was the angel who was at the hospital. She has been watching us, well you, since that had happened," Castiel pointed out. "I won't ask why she did that or why you killed her but I know you will tell me anyway," Dean declared. "Dean, I have made a human pregnant, as a seraph I am to love God not a human," Castiel paused letting Dean think, "But Dean I do not care what sin I have committed, I rise against many sins for you because I love you, Dean," Castiel finished leaving Dean to say Castiel's four favorite words, "I love you, too."

Castiel kissed the human, happy to declare he loved him back. Dean let go of the kiss and hugged his seraph. "Let us get inside. I cannot have you get a cold in this storm," Castiel worried about his lover. "As you wish," Dean kidded referring to a line from a movie called The Princess Bride. Castiel did not know Dean's reference so he just smiled and led the human in. Dean took off his shoes and jacket and went straight for the bathroom, upstairs, to shower. Castiel used his own angel power to make himself dry again. The seraph kept his shoes on but sat on his favorite couch.

Dean walked into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and began to undress starting with his shirt. He glanced at the mirror then began to stare at the reflection. He noticed he looked only the slightest bigger. "Oh no I'm beginning to become fat," Dean joked with himself. He tried to ignore that fact by turning on the shower. He turned the silver nob to warm, finished undressing, and got in the tranquil shower. He felt relaxed and began to wash himself.

Castiel, on the couch, sat in the silence though the rain and thunder was the only thing audible. He wondered to him self, _What might be the angel's choir? _He remained on the subject but then thought how would Dean give birth. He got up and went straight for Sam's laptop left on Bobby's desk. He searched his thought on the browser, Google. "Hey what are ya searchin' about," Dean asked Castiel making the angel jump and slam the laptop shut. Dean, back from his quick shower, wore a different pair of dark, grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Something I was worried about, that's all," The seraph said hoping Dean would not go all questioning on him. Dean shrugged and sat on the couch. Castiel smiled at the fact Dean had actually thought to wear suitable clothes for the state he is in. Dean smiled back. Dean kissed his angel showing his affection for the seraph. Cas held Dean's hand happy to be with the human. Dean put his forehead against Castiel's. "I love you, Cas," Dean spoke softly. "I love you, too, Dean."

* * *

**...::Later into the start of the month::..**

Dean was on the couch, all sprawled out and fast asleep. Castiel was on, I guess you would call, _Sam's_ wooden chair. Dean's phone went off with a toon of a song Castiel could not recognize. Castiel raced to get the phone and answer it before Dean could awake. Sam's voice came up on device. "Hey, Dean, how are you holding up? We're on our way back. The case was a toughy I'll tell ya. We should be there by," there was a slight pause and a sound of movement, "ten p.m. or so... How are you really, Dean," Sam questioned Cas, not knowing the angel was the one to pick up. "Dean is fine and sleeping," Cas answered with his husky voice. "Oh sorry, hey Cas. Uhhhh how are you," Sam said as Cas knew he felt awkward talking to him for they never hugged either, just as friends. "I am well. Bye," Cas quickly hang up, clueless what to do now. He slid Dean's cell device in Dean's hand, hoping not to disturb the human from his slumber. Dean moved but did not wake. Castiel got up ready to answer the door for he saw on Dean's phone it was almost the time Sam said Bobby and him would get there.

The door bell rang and the seraph went to the door. He opened the wooden door to not find Sam, nor Bobby but two young females. They both wore dress clothes suitable for a meeting of higher classed citizens. One had a bun of blonde hair, almost white. The other had brunette hair in a high ponytail. The strangers smiled. Cas saw their real selves. _More angels not from my garrison,_ he thought staring at them. "Hello, Castiel, we need to borrow you if that is fine," the blonde said as they both took hold of him and popped up in an old ally way before he could do anything. He looked at them both. "What do you want," he expressed his held anger. "You disobeyed," the brunette said to the other. "Yes indeed, too many sins I say. You need to be taught a valuable lesson not to play with humans in such a way," the blonde said to him. He looked at the opening of the ally then back at the other two angels. "It will grow quickly, you know that right, Castiel," the blonde spoke grabbing Castiel's jaw. He kicked her away and he slid his angel knife from his sleeve into his hand. The girls giggled. "Who is this it," Castiel questioned prepared to attack. "It? Oh he does not know. The angel your human carries is a little baby, Cherub," The brunette pointed out leaving Cas in slight shock. He looked back to his only exit. He turned and ran. They followed behind him. "You cannot run, Castiel," one shouted behind him. He ran into the empty street and turned around to face the other two, his eyes beginning to glow with his blue aura of grace. "Come at me, Dominations" he yelled to them calling them by their choir. They ran to him. He spread his wings making street lights flicker off. "You cannot mess with me or my lover, I tell you and you listen," he shouted over the parked cars that had loud alarms going off as his huge wings flapped sending the other angels on their backs. He fled back to Dean in Bobby's cabin.

* * *

**...::When Cas was gone::...**

Sam entered the house to find no Cas but Dean on the couch. "I am going to hit the hay, I've been driving all morning and afternoon," Bobby said heading up the stairs to his room. Dean woke up from Sam pushing him. "What," Dean mumbled still tired. He eyes shot open when he saw no Castiel. He shifted up. "Where is Cas," he questioned Sam with an icy stare. "I don't know we just got here. Bobby is up in his room sleeping. Maybe Cas went off to dilly dally, you know Cas goes off to places at random times," Sam suggested to Dean who was hoping Cas was okay. Cas zapped in the room next to the couch. "The child is a cherub," He huffed, tired from the energy he used. "What the Hell do you mean and where were you," Dean questioned Castiel. "I was captured by other angels but I took care of them though they told me our child is a cherub, a second choired angel right below my choir," Cas explained. They both nodded. Dean got up and hugged his angel. "I'm glad you're okay," he said into his angel's ear. Cas kissed Dean, he was kind of happy that Dean worried so much for him. "Ew not in front of me, please," Sam disgusted looked away. Dean smiled at his brother's disgust. "Changing the subject. Let's research on cherubs, shall we," Sam suggested. "Cherubim is how you would plural cherub," Cas corrected Sam. "Okay, I guess thanks for the information Cas," Sam ignored the fact Cas could even correct him. Sam grabbed his laptop, sat in his seat, and began the research. Dean sat on the couch in silence and Cas joined him.** (Author's side note:** okay I actually did Sam's research and found a lot...**)**

* * *

**...::After hours of research and silence but the taping of Sam's fingers on the keyboard keys; remaining audible.**

"Okay I found some important information," Sam happy he found the information they needed. "It seems they get very hungry often. They have a multiple personality which makes them think at the human capacity. Also since they have a double personality they have one personality sleep during the day and one personality asleep during the night. And last they seem to grow rabidly," Sam finished his eyes releasing from the screen. "Okay so he or she maybe born early," Dean worried. "Yeah there is a slight chance the baby should be born early since it grows faster than any other human or other angels," Sam repeated clearer to Dean. "Anything on what they eat," Dean asked both, Sam and Castiel, hoping Cas may know more on the other angel. "Do not ask me. I only know a thing or two on this choir," Castiel gave in his reply. "Uh," Sam glanced at his computer,"the article only mentions that they eat a lot, nothing on what you feed them... Wait it says here that they are much like the humans," Sam spoke and looked at Dean. "So who is going to breast feed it," Dean joked but it was a serious topic. "Breast milk can come in bottles, Dean," Sam answered in a serious tone. "We will have to prepare a bit earlier, it may be born before the eighth month arrives for it will grow rapidly," Castiel declared to the humans. "We can gather supplies for the baby when we know the gender," Sam pointed out. "Sam, Cas, do you think it will hurt, giving birth," Dean asked painfully wanting to not know the answer but it had to be asked sometime. "Not if we can find a good doctor," the seraph pointed out. "Where are we going to find a doctor and tell them , can you help we have a pregnant man," Dean argued. Cas kissed Dean on the cheek. "Trust me we will find someone," Castiel said to his human not wanting to argued for Dean has had some emotional moments with slight mood swings. "Thanks Cas," Dean said thankful that he has such a loving seraph. Sam rolled his eyes at the two men. Sam shut his lap top, got up, and set it on Bobby's desk. "It is like midnight, Dean, one thing listed to do during pregnancy is to get lots of rest," Sam said as he waited for them to get off the couch so he could sleep there. "Let's head up to bed then, Cas," Dean said grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him to the stairs.

Cas zapped them to the guest bed room. Dean got into the thick, comforter that the bed provided. He rested on the soft pillow, his back to the mattress. Castiel took off his shoes and for once his jacket. The seraph joined the human in bed once again for another night. Cas wrapped an arm around his human and kissed him. Dean began to fall asleep. The seraph watched the human's stomach raise and lower as he breathed. "Goodnight, Dean," Castiel whispered. Cas smiled and laid there repeating the words in his brain Dean had said that he never wanted to hear again,_ Will it hurt, giving birth?_

* * *

**..:: Sorry to end almost always at their bed time but we all end the long day that way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has ideas I am sorry by I have planned very well ahead on what will happen next. I will try my best to update soon.**


	8. Sort of Month Three (Chapter nine)

**...::Chapter Nine::...**

* * *

**...::Author's note: Hi again. I don't really have anything to say so just enjoy. :)**

* * *

_...::Third Month::..._

Sam and Bobby frequently went on hunts while Dean and Cas stayed at the house to research and find a hunter who may have been a doctor or at least nurse. They all agreed a hunter would likely not freak out about what they would have to tell them compared to an average doctor. Sam and Bobby had told Dean and Cas that once it was about the fourth or fifth month then they will stop hunting and start helping out with taking care of Dean. At this early August Sam and Bobby had a vampire hunt a state away in North Dakota. Once again the two lover boys stayed at the cabin. Castiel was trying his hardest to sense whether the baby was boy or girl. Dean was craving as much as he should for the cherub that came to no surprise to Castiel for cherubs ate _a lot._ Dean did, however, have a few days of morning sickness. This worried Cas that maybe the cherub was frequently hungry but we all know Cas does not know this subject as much as Bobby or Sam. And so this chapter begins in a cold August and Castiel is trying to find a way to sense the baby's gender.

* * *

Dean was on the couch sitting all prepped like so Cas could focus. Castiel stood in front of Dean on his knees, his hand on Dean's area between the stomach and abdominal area. Castiel was frustrated at the fact he, as a powerful seraph, could not simply sense a child's gender. The seraph's eyes were closed and his brain in pain because of his forcefulness on his telepathic powers. "Cas, you look constipated I think maybe you should call it quits for the day," Dean declared with a slight gesture to the fact he was joking yet worried. Cas opened his eyes that slightly glowed and looked up at Dean. "I love you, Dean Winchester," Cas simply said not wanting to say anything bad back. Castiel's nose began to bleed and he gasped finally finding an answer. Cas pulled his hand away. "What is it, Cas," Dean asked shaking Cas by the shoulders. "Our cherub," Cas said with a chance to breathe. "What about it," Dean questioned. "You mean what about her," Cas spoke with a smile happy to admit the baby cherub was a girl. Dean let his jaw drop then he turned it to a happy smile. "I'm pregnant with a baby girl," Dean slightly shouted some what happy because when he was not pregnant he had wanted to get married and have a baby girl. He frowned at the fact marriage was missing from this puzzle but gay marriage is illegal in South Dakota and most of America. "Why frown, Dean, oh I know why you are unhappy I understand, taking care of a daughter is quite dfficult," Cas began but Dean interrupted. "No Cas I am happy, very happy, more than happy. It is just something is missing from the puzzle we have made but I am happy with where we are in life," Dean quoted to Castiel. The seraph kissed his human. "I am happy, too, Dean," Cas replied. "So I'm pregnant with a little Kathleen," Dean asked his angel. Castiel smiled. "Yes, my Dean. What are we to set as a goal next," Cas enjoined. Cas sat on a chair across from Dean, put his fist to his temple, and thought about what is their next goal is to be. Dean saw Cas in a thinking pose which made him mentally laugh but then he began to think to himself on what their goal was to be following the information they had just found out. "You know what let's take a break for about a month then we can find out what to do next. Cas, I am content with where we are and what we have found out," Dean admitted. The seraph nodded to declare he too was happy. "What are we to tell Sam and Bobby," Cas asked remembering his bloody nose and wiped at it with the sleeve of his trench coat. Dean put his hand to Castiel's cheek. "We can give 'em the surprise when they get back from the vampire hunt. My question to you is, what are we to do now that they're gone," Dean spoke as he stroked Cas's cheek then putting his arm down so the seraph could focus on answering. "You know what we are not going to do," Castiel said raising his eyebrow to show the meaning, no sexual contact. He saw Dean pretend to be sad but the human knew not to do anything but kiss his angel because of his hunger that his raging hormones gave him. They laughed at Castiel's remark, it honestly is funny telling someone to not do some thing though you know they will like telling a fat kid not to eat the candy you set before him. Castiel did not care if they kissed but in Dean's stage of pregnancy, they agreed not to go past the make out part of sexual relations.** (Authors side note:** If you love them further then that then you perves needs to be patient and wait for after the birth which will come earlier than an average baby because of Kathleen's excelling rate of growth. As you are a silly goose, just keep reading**...) **

Later, Dean was enjoying a home cooked meal he made for lunch. Poor Castiel had to watch him eat something beyond disgusting, unlucky Sam was not there to judge Dean's eccentric pregnancy craves. Dean ate what Cas thought was to be a grilled cheese that he dipped almost every next bite of the kooky grilled sandwich in ranch dressing and a small glass of water to drink. **(Author's side note; ** Cas had thought that Kathleen as a hyper cherub should definitely not have anything related to caffeine and too much sugar so he got Dean to drink only water and milk**.)** The seraph sat across from his lover at the small table Bobby owned, both of the men, ever so in love,sat in a auburn, wooden chair. The seat creaked at Castiel up righted himself in his chair to sit comfortably, he honestly got uncomfortable in any of the four single, cold, wooden chairs Bobby set around the matching wooden table. "Do you like what you are eating," Castiel quizzed Dean to test wether he did enjoy his eccentric pregnancy craves. "Yeah it has a tangy taste but I can easily pass it by. Kathleen must like it because she hasn't made me puke it up. Well I hope I don't tomorrow morning," Dean spoke, mouth half full of grilled cheese and ranch dressing, as he looked down to where he guessed Kathleen slumbered inside him. Castiel nodded even if Dean had not asked a question directly to him, he did this because he pretended to listen though a over powering thought was killing his mind as he stared at where he knew Kathleen laid in Dean. _Will he survive this tragic mistake I have made,_ Castiel seemed to be asking God knowing God would never answer him even if he was first choired seraph. Tears fled to the seraph's eyes but he hid them well with a fake smile to Dean. The human glanced up, ranch at the side of his mouth. Dean finished his strange meal. Castiel got up quickly following Dean to their favorite spot in Bobby's desk area.

Castiel searched at Bobby's desk under many papers and documents to find Sam's laptop in which he left purposely there for Dean and Castiel. The seraph grabbed the device, sat extremely close to Dean on "their" couch, opened up the a browser, and begun to search any possible people they knew as hunters that may have majored or mastered in a doctor's degree in collage. Dean followed the names that came up with his eyes squinted and focused. He came upon a ,hunter, woman that he heard Bobby speak about quite long ago. **(Author's side note; ** not really**.) **Her name was Krystal Crescent, she was probably forty by now, lucky for Castiel and Dean she mastered and majored in the human genetics field in collage."Why don't we call Bobby and see if he remembers her, maybe she still hunts and can help," Dean said with a point to the name on the glowing computer screen. Cas picked up Dean's cell device that was on a lamp stand next to the couch, no questions asked about how he knew Bobby knew this woman. Dean called the old fatherly figure to get a good answer to that she was still a hunter and in close contact to Bobby. Dean and Castiel went to bed relieved that night to the happy fact they found someone...to help such a horrid thing but the human and seraph happy for a simple mistake.

* * *

**...::Author's chapter end note: **Sorry for the short chapter. Don't you worry Krystal won't become that important she is just going to help cut little Kathy out of Dean and help raise the child. Next chapter should come soon. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns simply pm me or leave it in the reviews. :)


	9. The doctor is in (Chapter Ten)

**...::Chapter Ten::...::The doctor is in::...**

* * *

.**..::Author's chapter beginning note; Hey hey sorry I was gone so long. I have got someone making a chapter four which means this fanfic will become a rated M story that does not mean you cannot read the rest if you cannot read rated M stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns pm me or leave it in the reviews. Oh and I found a shorter way to show my little side notes with less words I use** **((::** example **::)) now for author side** **notes.**

* * *

_** ...::Chapter Ten, Fourth Month::...**_

* * *

Sam and Bobby had come back for the rest of August. Bobby had told Krystal Crescent a few of the details of Dean on the phone but he told her that they will wait for her to arrive for she told Bobby that she could come around the first week of September. Well it was the first week of September and Dean had slowly begun to...you know...show being half into the months of pregnancy for a baby cherub to be born.** ((::**Takes close to eight months**::))** The doctor was on her way to help the humans and seraph. As a hunter she should know a thing or two about anything weird. Bobby had explained to the three men that Krystal had some problems with her body being a right eye that has been paralyzed shut and no iris in her both eyes, Bobby told them so the men would not judge her appearance.** ((::**Like they would they already have great manners**::))** Now for chapter Ten to begin **((::**Lol that rhymed**::))**

* * *

Sam was outside in the auto shop, Bobby owned, helping him with another old car that needed to be fixed. Castiel was on the guest bed next to Dean who was watching the tv across from the guest bed. The seraph was writing in an ink pen on a expensive sheet of animal skin paper, he wrote in enochian **((::**The language of angels**::))** that was an angel report about how a new cherub was about to be born and given the the name Kathleen. The seraph vowed to his human to never state that host of this cherub was a human so the trouble that was happening now** ((::**Questions about a human pregnant with an angel**::))** would not happen heaven. Castiel even chose not to list any names, his own too, so he decided the name anonymous seemed to fit. Dean, however, was lying next to Cas, as stated before, watching a documentary on animal adaptations the tv showed a type of mosquito planting a seed into a lady bug in which became a pregnant lady bug with a mosquito larva. He watched in horror as the lady bug slowly died giving birth to the mosquito and the other insect killing it by lastly eating the bug. Dean had a terrifying thought come to mind, _Will I die giving birth to Kathleen...a Cherub...a creature more powerful then me._ Cas turned to Dean staring at him with his questioning face. "Dean you turned off your moving picture device. You were so distracted but now you turn the machine off, why?" The angel asked. Dean shut his eyes and clinched them tight wanting to forget the heinous thought. Dean heeded at the seraph. "I am worried," he began with a sigh bereft to be honest ,"do you think I will die," he paused again not wanting to admit such horrible words ,"giving birth," last he questioned. "Dean, do not think such detestable words. I have told you before you will not and cannot die on my watch. You are always on my eyes' watch, as that means you may never die. This doctor, who should be here soon, can help in so many ways, my love," Castiel pleased the human. Dean always wanting to get out of a lovey dovey moment so he began to speak. "Cas I wasn't distracted by the tv anyway...but thanks for telling me I won't die, it's nice to hear it from you," Dean spoke. Castiel giggled then Dean's laughter following, both knowing he wanted out of the gooey romantic moment. Castiel smiled at his human then joked, "Do you mean the commercials?"  
Dean laughed and nodded. Castiel enjoined the laugh. The laugh was lowered when Sam walked into the room. "Yeah I think you should get your laughs put out now, because the doctor is in. Don't laugh at her please," Sam said leaning upon the door frame. The lovers got up from the bed and followed the younger brother down the stairs. Dean saw as he got off the the last step a brown ponytail and a frame of a women but Bobby blocked the view of her face and most of her body. Dean pushed the older man aside. He saw a older woman standing tall in a black pencil skirt ,a white dress shirt, and a long white doctor's coat with her name tag embrued in red italics as _Doctor Crescent_. "So this is Krystal, the geneticist, nice to meet you. I'm Dean," Dean introduced himself to the woman with a hand shake. "Oh so you're the one you needs my assistance," she said with what seemed more as a statement then a question. "Yeah, has Bobby told you my...uh...problem," Dean stuttered. "Uh no but he did tell I may not believe it," she noted then looked down at Dean's baby bump in which was a little large at four months, for a cherub baby inside, he looked five months pregnant. Castiel shook hands with Krystal and tried to be honest and tell as much as possible when he spoke. "I am Castiel a seraph of The Lord. This is my lover named Dean Winchester. I impregnated this human, male. The child he holds is an angel, second choir angel being a cherub. They grow extremely quickly and eat a lot. Her name will be Kathryn. Any questions," Castiel spoke with little breaths then ended with a gasp of air, poor thing literately speak his mind. The others just stood in the silence waiting for her to run off. She didn't speak, nor run off she simply stood in the silence. "Hmmm I think I can be of assistance," she spoke putting her hand to he chin to think. The humans and angel gave each other glances. "No problem would you like cash or credit," Bobby asked hoping she would accept credit. "No Bobby. I do not need paid for this. The experience will be enough to pay," she squealed in delight. Dean shocked, grasped Castiel's hand. Castiel peered down to their bind hands and he smiled. Cas kissed the human on the cheek to comfort him. "I can tell you did," Krystal rarely finished her sentences including the one she just spoke. She studied them then Bobby offered her to a tour of the house for she would have to visit quite often. Sam stayed next to his brother then followed Bobby. The younger brother had been worrying worse every time he swore Dean "would get bigger." Dean sat on his couch along with Cas. They watched Sam, Bobby, and Krystal walk past to go into the right **((::**Like left or right**::))** door frame.

As they went up the old, creaky wooden stair case, Dean wiggled around in he couch until he was comfortable. Cas sat perfectly straight up on he couch while Dean, however, was in a lazy position. Castiel stared at the human. Dean did not stare back, instead he simply glared down to Kathleen. Dean showed the expression of questioned, still looking down at the cherub inside him. "I think," Dean paused as he looked up his angel. "What Dean," Castiel asked. "Kathleen," Dean again paused which tempted Castiel to know more. "What about our Semi-angel," Castiel said referring her as a semi-angel because of the parents being a celestial being and a human.** ((::**Like Demi-god with a God parent and a human parent**::))** "She kicked and is now every now and then," Dean said with not a hint of fear in his voice but with a hidden smile. Castiel laid his hand on the other angel. He glanced at him and then Kathleen, Castiel's eyes wide. He giggled with pleasure to know she _lived_ inside a human, his human. Castiel grabbed Dean by the nape and pulled him close for a kiss. He let go. "I think we should tell the others you had the first...few...kicks," Castiel stuttered to Dean. The human nodded. Castiel got up and felt the need to help Dean up, for Castiel would help often because of Dean's baby bump which made Castiel feel a need to help and let him know that Dean is carrying a "heavy load" of maybe later pain. Castiel felt guilt rush over him about how he, a creature closest to God, had sex with a male human and impregnated him with a cherub, the hardest angel to carry. Dean held Castiel's hand as they walked to the outdoors to find where Bobby and Sam showed Krystal the auto-shop. Dean and Castiel walked to the doctor, older man, and younger brother. Krystal and the other two questioned the Seraph and human. "What is it," the doctor asked with a tilt to her head, her long, brown ponytail shift side to side from the slight movement. "First kick," those were the only words to slip Dean's mouth from the happy shock he was still in. Sam made a little squeal of a hooray manner. Bobby just nodded. Krystal paused for a few seconds then nodded completed to know that the Cherub did live inside this male human. Castiel put a hand to Kathleen, lucky he had permission from Dean because most pregnant beings do not like others touching the belly at random. "She kicks little kicks now and then," Castiel announced then he, seconds later, put down his hand. The human looked at Castiel then Krystal. "I am glad to help whenever. I will be staying at a hotel near here, call me at anytime," Krystal said then left with a quick goodbye. Dean glanced at the others, smiled, then spoke,"I am glad the doctor is in."

* * *

**...::Sorry for the chapter being so short and my errors here and there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't send me any chapter requests, I have planned the entire story the bad part is writing the entire chapter. Have a great week I will try to update soon. Love y'all peeps.**


	10. Supply Time (Chapter eleven)

**...::Chapter eleven::...**

* * *

Okay I am back and I have slowly delayed many of my promised chapters but I have a heavy load to bare right now about Heaven,so here is a adorable chapter for you lovelies ;) out there reading. I have planned all 20 chapters to this fanfic but I have also planned a sequel fanfic! Yay! Oh and I don't own Walmart or Babies R Us, don't ask just read though just reading those words and the title might of sprang the thought that they are going to shop for supplies for their baby Kathleen. I hope you, dearies, love this chapter here you go.

* * *

_**...::Chapter 11::...::Shopping for Supplies::...**_

At this time it was the fifth month but as the child was an angel Cherub then it was technically the sixth month. Krystal came by often but also had a job: two jobs to be exact being a hunter and a doctor. She would go to work either job and visit as much as possible. She had told the men, frequently, that they have to buy some supplies for their baby. Bobby and Sam offered to go to Walmart and Babies R Us with Dean and Castiel, they took the offer so now they were planning their schedule for the busy day at their usual spots at Bobby's desk.

* * *

Dean kept a soft grip of Castiel's hand. Castiel would stare at the paper that was labeled 'Shopping List',on the table in Sam's girly writing before the men, then at Dean. Sam was thinking of many things at once; Bobby the same. Dean had thought nothing but two words that seemed to eat at his mind, Kathleen or food. However, not just Castiel was staring at Dean and the list, Sam and Bobby had, too. The list was checked with a plus because some supplies Bobby had or could build easily.  
The list read=

* * *

~Shopping list~

-crib +  
-sheets for crib (3-4) flannel for cold season  
-a lot of diapers (8-10 used a day)  
-baby wipes (unscented and alcohol free)  
-baby powder +  
-a few tiny blankets (2-4)  
-onesies/footy pajamas (4-6)  
-every-morning onesies/normal clothes (snapping are easiest to handle)  
-wash cloths in handy +  
-socks/ booties  
-burp cloths (12 at least)  
-hooded bath towel  
-baby wash (tear free)  
-toys (Bobby says only a few)

* * *

"So the stuff I can handle," Bobby begun, "I have an old crib up in the attic from me and my wife's old plans and I have many wash cloths," he finished. "Bobby how come you told me to check off baby powder," Sam asked not maybe thinking Bobby may because he had it for his demolished plans from the past. "Once again an old thing I've got but has never been ruined in my years," Bobby spoke with the cross of his arms and a lean, back in his chair. Sam nodded. "What about bathing," Dean questioned. "Krystal said she could do that just as long as we got her the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash," Bobby answered. Dean sat there with another eating thought beginning to erupt in his mind. "What about covering my," Dean paused and looked down at the baby bump in which he looked ,now ,six months pregnant. **((::**search six month pregnancy belly on Google images, to get a better picture**::))** "Maybe something black or a baggy sweat shirt I mean it would be quite ironic for a ''fat'' man to be there but," before Sam could finished he stopped himself with laughing. Dean gave him an icy stare. "Dean can stay here and maybe you and Bobby can go out and buy the supplies, sadly Dean will be alone for a couple minutes I have something for our Kathleen to have. I need to go somewhere to get it ," Castiel finally spoke. Sam and Bobby nodded. Dean sighed, he didn't want to be alone, not even for a second. Sam grabbed the list, folded it, and put it in his front, left pocket. "We will be on our way then, so see you soon," Sam said with a goodbye wave and he walked out the door, Bobby trailing behind, and left with a slow shut to the front door. Dean sat on the couch and was lifted slightly as Cas got up from the couch, their hands untied. Cas bent over and kissed Dean. "I will be back as soon as possible, my love, all I have to do is go to Heaven for awhile and be back soon," Castiel stated to his lover. "Okay, I love you, Castiel," Dean told his Seraph. "I love you, too Dean Winchester," Castiel grinned and zapped away. Dean looked around just to make sure he was gone. Dean frowned to realize he was, indeed, gone. He shuffled around in the dark blue, woolen couch, until he found his comfortable position. He sighed in relief He closed his eyes to think about what will happen as the days get closer to the eighth month.

Castiel was in Heaven once again he was exactly where he hoped to fly to; The Garden of Eden. He inhaled the sweet aroma of the holly bushes that grew near him. He closed his eyes in the great moment but remembered what he was there for. Cas walked to a small, stone bench. He found, atop the bench, a diamond planted deep within the stone. Cas looked left then right and shrugged. He stared at the rock, using his telekinesis power, he cracked the rock perfectly, to easily take the small diamond. He grabbed the diamond from the ruined stone surface. Castiel then clasped it in his hand and opened it back up to make the plain old diamond to look fresh cut with a thin silk, black string running through a hole so it became a necklace. He held the necklace to his heart. He spoke, enochian, these words, "I bless the' with my grace."  
A part of his blue aura **((::**For some odd reason their grace is a purple or blue aura**::)) **traveled to the diamond on the necklace. He did this for his daughter because he thought of her as a blessing, so he simply gave her some of his grace. When it will be out around her neck after her birth his grace will travel from the necklace to the Cherub. Also, the grace will give her a first step to becoming a full angel; most importantly a growing Cherub. Castiel put the necklace in his left, trench coat pocket. He then traveled back to his love in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Sam and Bobby where at the first store they thought to go, Walmart. They entered the store with one section on their minds, being the babies' section. They awkwardly walked to the destination. Bobby tore the paper to two making the list two lists; to shop faster separately. Sam had a part of the list and Bobby had the other. They separated at two aisles. They both felt awkward just in this section and the fact they had to buy supplies. They were doing it for Dean, honestly they would do anything for Dean in his position of life. They got most of the supplies, poor men felt embarrassed to buy such stuff. When Sam was in the check out service line sixteen, the lady working the check out asked helpless Sam the worst of questions. "Who this for you pregnant wife," she un-pleased him with her too sweet of a voice. He went into seconds of shock begging to lie and yet speck the starving truth. He nodded desperate to act to her question. He oohed over his answer. "Congrats," she congratulated basically no one.

Later, Sam and Bobby were on their way to get some extra baby supplies at Baby's R Us. Sam sat in Bobby's truck thinking about the lady's congratulation to no one. _So Dean finds a Seraph, they fall in love, and get pregnant. What am I left with to love as in love until the end,_ Sam asked himself. Sam forgot the horrid thought after they left Baby's R Us.

Castiel arrived to the cabin to see sleeping Dean. He needs his rest, do not touch him, Castiel warned himself worried that he would wake Dean. Cas knew, well found out, that when women are pregnant they need rest, lots of it. The Seraph suggested that if a pregnant women needs rest then maybe a male would. Castiel walked to the human. He grabbed the folded, cream blanket on the edge of the couch and slid it over Dean. Castiel kissed the human on the forehead. The Seraph then sat on the chair closest to Dean and watched Dean closely. He smiled, happy to see him sleeping ever so soundly. He took the small necklace out of his trench coat pocket he held it tight thinking and hoping that Dean will make it, for there is a huge chance, as Krystal had told him awhile back, that Dean may never make this birth. The months were close and yet so far.


	11. Much Aid for so Many (Chapter Twelve)

**...::Chapter Twelve::...**

* * *

**Hello my pretties, I thought I might've well apologize to that fact that last chapter was short and how I practically never had a end author's note. Well here is chapter twelve for ya.**

**...::Chapter Twelve::..::Much aid to so many::...**

* * *

It was late October. Bobby, along with Sam, had baby proofed the cabin a bit by putting child locks on the counter cabinet and other places in the kitchen that a child should not be near. By this time Dean was six months pregnant but looked seven. The last month was close, for a Cherub is born at the seventh to eighth month. Krystal had become to stop by more often. She taught them ways to carry the children and stuff close to that. If you are wondering, Krystal knows a lot about children because she and her husband have two healthy children in her hunter family. At this time Dean was repeatedly being told get rest in which he often ignored, because Kathleen had got to be an aggressive kicker at times. Dean told no one about Kathleen's harsh kicks, he even hid this from he lover, Cas. Sam and Bobby often were out working on old cars and ready at any moment to aid Dean if he was to get hurt or close to get hurt.

* * *

It was night out. Sam was outside leaning on an old silver ford that was in bad need of a new bonnet. **((::**_If you did not know a bonnet on a car is the part on the front covering the engine, my uncle has a auto shop so I know a thing or two about cars_**::))** Sam sighed at the silence but only heard the whistle of the cold breeze that danced with the colorful fall leaves all around him. His brown hair waved when he turned his head to face Bobby, in the distant auto shop, making loads of thud noises. Sam guessed he was fixing a busted canvas by the sound of a sludge hammer on a thick metallic surface. He put his hands in his pockets and let another sigh come out of him. Sam had a hard time just looking at Castiel and Dean, for their ever so expressed love stabbed him right in the heart. He had wanted to be loved like that for so long. Sam felt so alone in his loveless world. _I have no one to say I love you to and no one to raise a baby with_: he closed his eyes at the thought. His eyes begun to overflow with tears. He walked slowly away, farther from working Bobby. He leaned against a white van and broke down into tears. Sam maybe a man but no one can fight an empty heart. He slid to the dirty ground, his back on the metal front fascia of the van. He felt cold and alone in the night of this October. The dark clouds above him felt so close. He covered his face with his palms; his knees to his chest. Sam felt the salty drops glide down his face one after another faster and more painful every gasp of his cry. _Why am I so alone. I have no one...no one,_ Sam repeated in his mind. Sam jumped when he felt a touch to his shoulder.

"Sam don't cry," a familiar voice spoke to him. Sam paused the rivers his eyes created for the second he glanced to an angel, an actual angel, for he saw wings spread across the back of the figure before him standing tall above him as a lightening streeked the sky. "Gabriel," Sam questioned the dark figure that the bright full moon made from behind Gabriel. Gabriel knelt down next to Sam, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I thought Lucifer _killed_ you," Sam questioned him in concern he was becoming delusional. "Sam you know me, I have faked death long enough to trick my older brother. Now I have to deal with _fool Crowley_ and his minions on my tail," Gabriel mumbled his last sentence. Sam felt tears form again but these salty drops were not of pain and loneliness but joy and happiness. Sam smiled somewhat happy Gabriel was there for Sam even though they were not as let's say close like Cas and Dean but close enough to care for another as a good friend. "Well I might as well say bye now," Gabriel said walking away into the dark of the cold autumn night towards the dim lights of Bobby's auto-shop. Sam slowly teared up again then realized this was Gabriel an angel by which means he can zap away not only walk. Sam smiled and got up, sliding up the front rear of the old van. He followed the archangel quickly; to catch up. Gabriel smirked at Sam's act to decide to come near again. Gabe paused his steps crunching a yellow-orange maple leaf beneath his shoe. He stared down to the leaf then back to Sam to see he caught up to him. Sam panted and gradually slowed his breaths. "Why can't you fly away," Sam asked with a grin, knowing walking was not normal for a person who is able to fly/zap away. "I like to walk but if you insist," Gabriel said with a shrug but Sam interrupted his escape. "No, please don't," Sam begged; pleasing the archangel. "I can't be alone, not anymore," Sam continued his begs. "Sam, you have me,Krystal, Dean, Bobby, and my brother. You aren't alone," Gabriel told Sam, hoping he may understand his friendly company. Gabriel gave Sam a sly smile. "I mean alone like no one to love," Sam admitted his feelings to a man for what seemed he first time. "Sam rethink what I just said, hints a certain someone was in there," Gabe smiled wider and gave Sam a soft smack to the back. "Well about time, Heaven's calling. Got to go," Gabriel zapped before Sam could breathe. Sam sighed sort and sharp. He combed his hair back with his fingers and looked up to the night's sky. He let the rain fall to his face and sting his eyes as he looked up.

Sam turned to the cabin. He began to walk his feet crunching colorful leaves below his feet. He caught a glimpse of a black 2012 Dodge Charger driving up to the front of the cabin. He saw a brunette ponytail poke out of the opening car door. _Krystal must have wanted to stop by,_ he thought. She climbed out of the car with a cardboard box. _Or here to give us something,_ Sam questioned again with another thought. He saw her struggle the box. She, as he guessed, was carrying a copious filled box by the way she carried it. He ran to her, wanting to help. "Oh hey Sam," she stated noticing his steps out of her usable eye. "Hi Krystal, can I help you with that," he questioned her. "Yes," she handed him the box with a grunt and as he had a hold of it he was disappointed to see it was not open. "Sam you and your friends are such gentlemen, your father would be proud of you," she said with no clue that John Winchester was dead. "Yeah sure with us being gentlemen and taking a break from hunting for a pregnant Dean. Seems he would be _so_ proud," Sam angrily added with sarcasm. "Oh sorry, changing the subject, if you are so pleased to know what is in the box that is fine, you would have no interest to see, nor would you like it," she said with a wave of her hand. They got to the steps and Sam walked carefully up them praying he wouldn't drop the box. Krystal polity opened the door for him and he entered, she followed closing the door cautiously. "So what is in this box of yours, a kitten," Sam questioned with a joke. "No, actually old Enochian books my hunter ancestors have collected, I, however, kept them thinking I could burn the pages for a fire. It seems I needed an angel to read them, now I got one," she stated with a slight laugh. This didn't surprise Sam, his father and mother had books he never recognized in the Winchester safe that he thought were useless but not so much to a grown hunter.

Sam and Krystal entered further into the house. Sam set the box down with a loud thud to the white kitchen table. Sam heard a laugh from Dean in Bobby's office. Sam glanced into the room to see Dean on the couch with Cas; talking away. Castiel's hand was on Dean's baby bump. "What was so funny," Sam asked, desperate to see if Kathleen kicked. "Cas can't tell a joke that's all," Dean said with a glance to Cas then to Sam and a slight laugh along with his glances. "Okay... Hey Krystal has brought some old Enochian books in. Cas, do you think you can read them," Sam questioned the Seraph. "Can I read it? More like I can't move, of course I can," Cas said with no sense to his sentence or somewhat joke. "That made no sense Cas, but what ever," Sam said as he walked to the cardboard box. Sam grabbed the box, walked carefully to Castiel, and handed the sealed box to him. "Krystal when do you think Kathleen will be born, we have done no sonograms or anything close to see how large she is," Castiel spoke ruining the warm moment with the random yet harsh question that everyone in the room never thought or wanted to ask. Castiel looked up from the heavy box in his lap to Krystal with his questioning expression exposed on his face. Krystal with her working eye, wide like a frightened cat, her mouth slightly dropped. "I...I...Cas I cannot exactly answer that. All I know is she is growing fast, for she makes Dean look about seven months pregnant and he is only six months," Krystal seemed to whine instead give a firm answer. As a genetic scientist, Krystal should have given a complete answer but this case of hers was harder then the average pregnancy case. She turned around, the others sensing her sadness by the tears that fell to the floor. "I am so sorry," she paused her sad sentence, "but I may fail this," she wanted to continue her talk but Sam stopped her by simply walking to her and putting an arm around her. "Krystal I have seen your magical work, trust me God won't let you fail this one," Sam said with a smile as she turned her head to face him. "I will leave now to find out this needed information for you guys. Thanks Sam," Krystal simply spoke and left with out her box. Sam ran to the open door and stood on the porch watching the black car drive away in a hurry. Sam sighed. _She might not come back. Such simple questions just can't be asked,_ he thought. Sam paced back inside, slammed the front door shut, and walked right up to the Seraph. "Why in _that_ exact moment would you ask_ such_ a question," Sam yelled to Castiel in frustration. Dean was shocked at Sam's reaction. "Sam, I know you and I were thinking the same question someone ought to ask," Castiel stated his ground and stood dropping the heavy box on the ground. "Both of you stop, it's okay Krystal will come back. The question just frightens us and now look," Dean spoke. The two that had began to argue looked away from each other. "Dean's right, Kathleen will come early and it just worries the both of us," Sam restated Dean's words. Cas nodded and decided to change the subject as instantaneous as possible. "Wonder what books Krystal has in this box," Castiel spoke, successfully changing the subject. "You know what Cas, Dean I'm going to go out to help Bobby in the auto-shop so you guys can read those. Dean get some sleep," Sam commanded. The younger Winchester left out the back door letting a sharp burst of cold autumn air slip through as he shut the door. Dean groaned, not wanting to leave his comfortable spot on the couch. Cas grabbed the box and zapped to their room. Dean got off the couch and slowly walked up the stairs and into their room. Dean eyed the cute area set up for Kathleen on the right wall from the room as he walked in. -The adorable wooden crib with a soft yellow sheet spread upon the small mattress of the crib. A little matching pillow lay still against the head board of the crib. Along with these assents that made the area perfect for a baby, was a stuffed lion, cougar, and eagle set along the side of the crib to represent the three heads of a Seraph.- Dean faced the bed to see Castiel had already opened the box and reading an old, brown book. Dean grabbed the comforter of the bed and pulled it up so he could snuggle under the covers next to Cas. Dean laid face up to the ceiling and closed his tired eyes. Castiel stared down at him. Cas then kissed Dean on the forehead, put the book down, and turned off the lamp. Castiel lay next to his lover in a peaceful night.

Krystal the next morning came early for this day with important news. She ran up the stairs and into Dean and Cas's room. She paused at the door-frame and kelt down to catch her breath. Cas was awake, next to Dean, with the old book in his hands. Castiel noticed Krystal's sudden appearance and placed the book, that was _too_ easy for him to read, on the nightstand and stared blankly at her. After Krystal caught her breath she stood up. "Listen Cas, Kathleen is not what you would call a semi-angel the proper word is Nephilim," she paused and begun again, "the thing is she would be the second Nephilim in this entire world and there is a heavenly reason for that," Krystal said hoping Castiel knew what she meant. "Do not tell me my brothers and sisters kill everyone of them," Castiel spoke knowing the answer. "Yes," Krystal answered. "Well then, I shall protect Kathleen and Dean a thousand times more."

* * *

**And that my dearies is how Castiel, in season eight episode twenty-two, knows about Nephilim... Just kidding but that would be an awesome reason. So that was chapter twelve for you. Please follow, favorite, or anything along those lines. Also review any comments, questions, or concerns. Thank you my dearies! :)**


	12. Kathleen's part to begin to play(Ch 13)

**..:::Chapter Thirteen:::..**

**Hey, it's me Holly Metal. Just wanted to start this chapter with an entry author's note. ****This note, I guess, is that I hope you all enjoy this chapter, for I have reread some of my chapters and I am what is called a terrible writer. ****So yeah... Here's chapter 13 for ya... I might kind of change from many point of views, I don't know I just do. Also sorry for the interruptions but if I did not interrupt then you would not know a lot and get confused.****  
**

* * *

**..::Chapter 13, Kathleen's part to play::..**

Now, it is November. The fall has come and is slowly embracing the United States, with winter on the horizon. Dean at this time was exactly eight months pregnant and showing more then ever. Dean has felt not too extreme but harsh kicks from Kathleen a little more often, don't worry Dean told Cas about her kicks. Sam, Bobby, Krystal, and, yes him, Gabriel are all patiently waiting for Dean to get sovereign contractions, for at least I do not think pregnant men have their water break, but hey I'm no doctor. Lucky they got Doctor Krystal Crescent ;)

* * *

In this November, everyone decided to stay near Dean, poor Bobby, his house was packed with a doctor, a pregnant man, a nerd, and two angels. Gabriel and Sam were talking, silently, in the kitchen. Sam glanced from time to time into Bobby's office from the large sliding doors' frame that separated the kitchen from Bobby's office. Dean and Cas sat in their cozy spot on the couch. Bobby sat at his desk; Krystal next to him in a wooden chair she pulled up next to him, to talk about schedule of the day. Krystal was confused when to schedule the date when she would have to leave and a date for Cas and Dean to have their "alone time" which Krystal thought they would later need some time away from a newborn _angel._ The doctor understood that they would, because she has had many sleepless nights, in the past of about eight years. Cas and Dean spoke to each-other silently, while Bobby talked over Krystal's funny remarks she would give when he said something wrong. "Listen Bobby, today is the thirteenth of November, not the fourteenth, so if you wanted to do a day of just auto-shop time then you should today because Dean should remain pregnant for another week or two. Also, your working may take stress away," Krystal question, concerned he would push all the stress to one day. "Okay, keep an eye on Dean, I'll go work," Bobby got out of the chair and as he left to the back-door he pointed to his eyes then back at Dean, who watched him walk out. Gabriel's laugh was heard from the other room, Castiel guessed Sam finally told a good joke or he and Gabe just get each-other's terrible jokes. A knock was on the door. Castiel was the one to immediately answer it. He opened the door to see an angel from his platoon. Her hair was black and she had piercing red eyes. Castiel read her as the Ophanim **((::** _Third choir of angels, also known as Thrones _**::))** , Saikru** ((::** S_aikru is pronounced, say-crew_** ::)) **who happens to be one of the angels who is always close from falling by the minute of every day. She wore the platoon's black battle gear; this surprised Castiel because many angels do not wear their gear out of heaven or at all. He had many questions but he decided to hold them in. "Saikru, hello falling Ophanim. What is you reason for being here," Castiel asked trying to sound professional with his questions like Sam or Dean. "Look Castiel, I know who the Cherub Kathleen is. She is a Nephilim, be careful the new boss has payed us in souls not to tell you, but you know me. Thy want to kill Nephilim," Saikru said referring to a pact of the nine choirs of angels while saluting. Castiel was still questioning her in his mind, but he knew she could easily lie. Saikru began to spread her wings so she could fly back to Heaven but she stopped to finish her warning, "Castiel I forgot to tell you it is happening... now," Saikru last said before flying off.

_What is happening now,_ Castiel thought in question to himself referring to Saikru's words. "Castiel," Krystal seemed to yell his name. Castiel shut the door and zapped to Krystal's calling. Castiel stood in-front of her; Krystal was kneeling before Dean -who was still on the couch-, holding his shoulders. Dean looked in pain. Gabriel and Sam were watching in shock. "Cas, he is starting to get the contractions," Krystal said sharp and clear. Castiel stood in shock, for he knew what Krystal meant. "It's okay Dean, just Kathleen is strong so you have to take the pain, I'm so sorry. I have told close hunter friends who work with me about you and Cas or Gabe can zap us to the hospital I work at, I have a reserved room for you," Krystal spoke and glanced at Cas and Gabe when she spoke their names hoping they could do as she asked. The angels and humans were all silent; only Dean's quiet grunts seemed to be audible. "Since Cas won't say anything. What hospital and what room number, I'll take you there," Gabriel asked and gave Cas an icy stare. "Sanford Usd Medical Center, room 102. It's less then one mile from here, when we get there I'll call my friends," Krystal said. "Hold Dean's hand, you hold mine and Sam hold my other hand," Gabriel directed to the doctor and Sam. They all did as told. Gabriel was seconds later there. Castiel stood there in silence. He clenched his eyes closed and tears begun to flood his eyes. Castiel may not have feelings but when things like this came to his mind like this about Dean, Castiel then has feelings. He gave out a shaky sigh and zapped to the hospital room 102.

Castiel got there to see Dean on the bed, the door noticeably locked, Krystal on her phone, and Gabriel still holding the younger Winchester's hand. Castiel walked up to Dean, who did not look in as much pain, but Castiel knew it was painful when you are contracting to an angel. "Hi Diane...Yeah now...We're at the hospital room you and I reserved...Okay see you in ten minutes," Krystal talked into the device a little longer to other people then shut the phone and slid into a pocket to a doctor's coat that hanged on a coat hanger. Krystal grabbed the coat and put it on. "Gabriel, Sam, and Cas time for you guys to go the other room. My fellow doctors and I are in business leave the door unlocked on your way to the waiting room just down the left hall," Krystal implied as a command. The three went out into the left hall and walked to the waiting room.

They awkwardly sat in the leathery blue chairs that were along the egg-shell colored walls in the open area of a few waiting chairs and a large desk for check ins and outs. Castiel was silent and watched the other two whisper to each-other. Castiel put his elbow to his knee and rested his head on his hand. The Seraph combed his own black hair in worry to Dean's condition. He heard loud foot steps and looked up to see two doctors, one female and another male, running to room 102 with a female nurse follow. As they had ran by he read the doctor's coats, em-braided on the male's coat was _D. Crescent_ -Castiel guessed he was Krystal's husband- the female doctor's name was em-braided as _D. Williams _-he guessed she was the Diane Krystal spoke to on the phone. The nurse, however, was anonymous to him. "Hey Cas," Sam giggled and made Castiel turn to his puppy-name. Castiel had no idea how he could be laughing at such a time. "What is so funny." Cas asked Sam and Gabriel who conveyed the impression to be laughing too. "We left Bobby behind," Sam said bursting into a laugh, none of the other people being only a few nurses, seem to not react to his noisiness. Castiel did not get the joke or whatever Sam thought it was. Castiel just looked back down at the marble floor of the hospital. He put his face in his palms and gave a deep sigh. Sam lowered his giggle, along with Gabriel. "Cas, Dean will be okay," Sam got out of his chair and knelt in-front of Castiel. "How do you know," the Seraph mumbled under his palms. "Cas, he lived threw Hell, I think he can live through this. Anyway you're an angel; you can heal him," Sam said getting up to get back in his seat; not wanting to continue the conversation about a maybe death to the older Winchester. "Castiel, it'll be okay just don't worry," Gabriel told his brother with a pat on the Seraph's back. Castiel leaned back in his seat and sighed once again. _Dean I hope you are okay,_ Castiel thought to himself just hoping that he was okay. Castiel looked right and stared at the room 102 that was three doors down from where the lobby/waiting room was. He saw the smallest amount of the angel aura grace from the bottom of the door and the small blurred window on the door. Castiel was astonished by it, for that must meant Kathleen was here, living now in the outside realm. He was eager to just run to the room but kept still in the seat; staring at the room. Sam and Gabriel were still whispering to each-other, Castiel wondered if they could see the aura come from the room. Maybe Gabriel could if was turned in the direction Castiel was in. Castiel focused on the light that then faded ever so slowly. He stood from the seat; making the other two to become incoherent. "What is it, Cas," Sam asked the determined angel. "N-nothing I just am in need to move, that is all," Castiel stuttered and sat back down, still staring at the door to room 102. "Here this may take your mind off things," Gabriel told the Seraph and put a magazine in his lap. Castiel stared at the colored paper with his questioned look and picked it up to see there were multiple pages. He begun to open the magazine to see three busty, black haired woman and read the words in italic yellow words, _The cat fights of the Kardashians. _"Who is this Kardashians," Castiel questioned aloud. He heard the two female nurses at the lobby desks titter at his words. Sam sighed. "Nice Gabe now Cas is going to be asking annoying questions," Sam hesitated. Gabriel laughed; he seemed to fancy Castiel's innocence and cluelessness. "Sam, at least he has Dean off his mind," Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear.

* * *

_~ ..::Two hours later::.. ~_

Out the windows the Seraph could tell it was night, for the dark gloomy purple sky out the window proved his guess. Castiel had finally put down the magazine and asked all the questions he pleased but yet they were never answered. Castiel, after his questions, stared at the room Dean was in. He saw the door open and Krystal came out with a clipboard in hand. Castiel stood to her entrance. When she reached him she turned to the large desk instead of him and gave the anonymous nurse the clipboard. "What time was Kathleen born," the nurse spoke typing out the words that were on the slip of paper clipped to the clipboard. "November thirteenth at Eleven-eleven p.m.," Krystal spoke. "Such a strange time, I say," The nurse said with a hint of question in her high voice. "I guess, let me go talk to the father while you finish filling out Kathleen's birth certificate," Krystal said and walked to him. "Hello, Cas. Your wife is okay and gave birth to a perfect baby girl," Krystal lied to him so the nurses at the large desk would not bombard them with questions. Castiel understood that this "wife" was Dean and that Krystal had to lie aloud. Castiel was happy to know Dean was at least alive. "What is Kathleen's last name, Doctor Crescent," The nurse asked Krystal. "Winchester," Castiel answered instead of Krystal. "Thank you, I'm guessing your the father, you are so lucky to have such a light weight daughter," the nurse said with a smile, still glancing at the computer screen and birth certificate. "Light weight," Castiel questioned worried because Cherubs are to be heavier then the human baby, for their muscle amount is higher. "Yes, your daughter is only seven pounds," the nurse typing said. "May I go see Dea-my wife," Castiel stuttered on the lie to Krystal. "Yeah, go on ahead, I need to print Kathleen's birth certificate," Krystal told Castiel. The Seraph walked alone down three doors to see room 102. Castiel pushed the door open to see Dean holding an adorable baby wrapped in a purple cloth. Dean was looking at the baby; he was actually smile. Castiel walked up to Dean, pulled a white wooden chair close to Dean's beside, and sat there watching as Dean turned to the Seraph. "Cas, I am second guessing that she isn't a normal angel," Dean told his lover. Diane, the female doctor friend of Krystal, left the room for them leaving Krystal's husband behind. "You two are very lucky to even have such a beautiful creature born," Krystal's husband said to them and left as Diane did but shutting the door behind him. "Dean she is not an angel. Our daughter is a Nephilim, they have different powers," Castiel spoke realizing that maybe she was not a Cherub at all, at first she seemed a full Cherub, now it seems she is part Cherub. "I can give her more power though," Castiel took the diamond necklace -infused with his grace- from his trench-coat pocket and set it upon the cloth that was wrapped around the small Nephilim. As he had got a little closer to put the necklace around her, Castiel noticed tiny strands of black hair on Kathleen's head. Castiel smiled at the fact her tiny strands of hair showed he was absolutely her father. "Did you worry? It was actually less painful then I thought other then the drugs they gave me, I could still feel the wound they gave me. They stitched it all up so I guess I'm okay now," Dean spoke to his lover while he set the hand he was not carrying Kathleen with on a blood stain across his lower stomach. "I, honestly, did worry. Dean I love you, of course I was to worry about you," Castiel conveyed the impression to tell Dean the honest truth. Dean smiled. "I love you, Cas," Dean conceded to his lover. The two men nuzzled noses, but then Kathleen ever so interrupted the moment with a soft yet still audible whine. Dean sighed and smiled when he glanced to his daughter. "I think she is hungry," Krystal said at the door. _Was she there the whole time,_ Castiel thought hoping she did not see the moment Dean and he had. "Hi Krys-I mean Doctor Crescent. Would you like to take her in now," Dean asked her. "Yes, actually we will have her for a few days, so we can run some tests on her and then you guys can come and get her," Krystal spoke with a smile not shown on her face but in her voice. "I can't wait to see her when she is a cute toddler," Dean slightly squealed in amusement to Kathleen's child adorableness. _ A cute toddler that my platoon, along with the rest of Heaven wants to kill...Please God keep her safe, she means no harm. I blessed her to Dean,_ Castiel prayed in hopes that no one will kill Dean and his daughter.

* * *

**So that was exciting, hmm? ****Well, so sorry for the late update. ****If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please leave it in the review or private message me.****  
**


	13. An Update (Chapter 14, really short ch)

**..::Chapter Fourteen::..**

**Hey, hey ya'll. Here's chapter fourteen. Most of this you would say is in Castiel POV, just spoken third person. Please do read the Castiel report about Kathleen and the description of her.**

* * *

**..::Chapter 14; Kathleen growing up::..**

{I chose to only write the English version because some can't exactly speak Enochian, by the way Nephilim means one and Nephilum is more than one}

~Castiel's report to Heaven on his Nephilim in Enochian. This, however, is the English version~

_Kathleen seems to grow faster everyday. Her growth rate is extremely high, just a week would make her look a year older. At this time now it has been three weeks in the time for heavenly purgatory that the living humans live in. This means our newest Nephilim has been getting older, do not worry my fellow brothers and sisters, for I as a Seraph shall tame my newborn to be a gentle creature like us angels.I do fear she may grow fast, though I did read an old Enochian book on Nephilum and the paper says that Nephilum grow at a fast rate then slow the rate when reached seven human years of age. I will take all that I have to protect Dean Winchester and I's newborn Nephilim._

~Kathleen's Description~ 

_Kathleen is a female, obviously. Her talents would be lifting heavy weights. Her weakness is angel metal {what angel swords are made of like Michael's angel dagger (if you have ever heard about it before)} for she is only part angel it still and make her power extremely similar to a human. She is part Cherub; this gives her two personalities. The two are still Kathleen just she looks different at the two times of the day with the different personality. One personality is the human of the morning. The morning human is outgoing. The human half has shoulder length black hair, white eyes, and pale skin. Now, the angel of the night is shy and quiet. The angel half has shoulder length white hair, bright baby blue eyes {like Cas}, and pale skin. These two looks are mixes of Dean and Cas, though some genes mixed and gave her a disability being blindness, lucky she has her celestial powers to guide her around. She has a disability because well a man human plus a male angel cannot equal a perfect child. Do not fear she will become a great character. I feel that many readers roll there eyes when they see an OC like this one._

* * *

Castiel, Dean, and the others all begun to notice Kathleen's loss in the sense of seeing because when she said her first word for her parents she called Sam daddy, not Cas. She, luckily, has being taught by Castiel's grace necklace and Castiel how to use celestial powers. They all sadly had to get used to living in Bobby's cabin. Dean, Cas, and three "year" old Kathleen all lived in the guest bed-room. Sam and Gabriel slept on the couch. Bobby slept in his bedroom. The owner of the cabin was happy to have the company, though when the Nephilim would cry no one was happy because her cries were like a dog whistle to humans. Krystal still came over even after Kathleen's birth. The doctor visited still because she was kind of the only woman they trusted to help them care for the child. Angels of Castiel's platoon and just plain Heaven came by at an annoying rate giving him a talk about many things. Many things being; complaints, warnings about Nephilum, warnings about Cherubim, Crowley's knowing of the newborn, and Castiel would have to kill his child sooner or later. These things weighed on him like the feeling of sadness, for these talks about many things came to worry him about _his_ new family.

The two uncles of Kathleen were not the biggest fans of her multiple personality thing because the angel half was just too quiet for then, she would never speak a word. Dean and Castiel, be that as it may, loved their Nephilim and they tried to get her to say anything. At this rate, she has only said four words in her night angel personality being; daddy, grace, duck, and bubble. Poor Nephilim is only three "years" of age and only speaks in the daytime, but hey lucky for everyone within one mile, that makes her a silent sleeper.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought I could have a little chapter on the update on her growth, but trust me I have planned the whole entire fanfiction and fanfic two so it's gonna get good. By the way, I understand people like to make fan-art, I give you permission to make fan-art of Kathleen Winchester. I would love to see any fan-art so send it to this gmail= dhddfghrh .If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please leave it in the comments.**


	14. A short break part 1 (Chapter 15)

**..::Chapter Fifteen::..**

**By the way my fellow followers, I have a facebook (friend me!) but they know my fake name is fake so I put Holly Winchester as my name and my cover photo is the same one as on here (a Seraph). I will post some hints on what may happen next in this fanfic and I will answer any questions on there too. Oh and I will now be putting definitions with numbers (footnoting) of words that some may not recognize just to help out a little. Here is chapter fifteen...**

* * *

The people who lived now with Bobby seemed get used to Kathleen's personality changes and the cramped space that they all lived in. Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby all began to hunt again. Dean had decided to answer any "FBI" calls, if there was to be any, one look at the tall man Sam was and Bobby's looking age was enough to fool anyone to think they were FBI. Castiel was the parent to take the "dad" role in this parent-hood, so he spent as much as time as he could with Dean and Kathleen. The bereaved1 part was that Castiel had to work in Heaven frequently, for the Heaven's were under attack by Crowley's army. They had so much on their hands, with no time to do whatever they needed to do. One of the number one rules of parenting; you get no sleep or free time. Castiel had no need to sleep. Dean, however, did not get the desired sleep. Dean napped now and then when Cas was there to help. Here is chapter fifteen for you...

* * *

_...:::A little ways down the road:::..._

At this time, it has been a month since Kathleen's birth. Kathleen was at seven "years" old, her maximum age for aging too quickly. This making her now age at the normal rate of humans. The child had become quite intelligent. Sam and Bobby were on a big werewolf hunt. Gabriel did not join the hunt because he chose to stay in Heaven for this while to help protect Heaven from the Hell army.

Castiel watched as Dean pick up the device that rang on the wall. Kathleen was in Castiel's lap playing with her stuffed eagle. Kathleen chose the eagle over the rest of her stuffed animals because she believed of it like a malign2 creature that could watch over her with protection to evil. "Hello," Dean questioned to the glossy black phone. Dean began to pull the phone from his ear but then a voice spawned. " 'ello Dean, don't hang up yet. I just thought I would like to tell you something," Crowley's British voice was the one to be heard; muffled by the phone. Dean brought the device back to his ear. Castiel gently set his daughter on the couch and stood to react at the voice he abhorred3. "Crowley," Dean paused in disgust, "how did you get this number," Dean asked the British king. "Oh a little birdie. Speaking of _birdie _I found out that you and your angel had a darling Nephilim. I can't wait to see her," Crowley laughed his awkwardly British laugh an hung up before Dean could slip another word. "What," Dean shouted to the device and hung it back on the wall. Kathleen looked up from her stuffed eagle, reacting to Dean's shout. Castiel walked to Dean. "Crowley said he can't wait to see our-," Dean paused and glanced at Kathleen who stared back in fear to the king of Hell's name. Castiel turned around to look at their daughter then back at Dean. "Not on my watch," Dean continued. Castiel watched as Dean paced to the front door. Dean grabbed a shotgun that was hidden behind a book case and cocked it to guard the cabin. Dean walked outside and just stood there. Castiel watching from the front door left wide open. Castiel heard tiny foot steps behind him. Kathleen tugged on his trench coat twice to catch his attention. Castiel looked down at her. "Yes, Kathleen," Castiel questioned the child. "What happened and why is mommy mad," she replied in question. "The king of Hell had called and said some very bad things," Castiel promised himself not to be completely honest with her because she was just a kid how else could she react to the things the evil in this world wants and does. Castiel knelt to her height. Castiel squeezed her in a tight hug. "Dean, I will tell you if I sense any demons. Just come inside you are worrying Kathleen," Castiel spoke to Dean who was almost four feet away. Dean sighed and lowered the gun. Castiel let the older Winchester walk past him to put the gun away. Kathleen ran back to her stuffed eagle and stumbled on her way to it, but got up with no pain showing from the little fall. Dean giggled at her stumble and not in a bad way, just he thought it was cute. Castiel shut the heavy front door and turned around in hope that Dean has ignored Crowley's taunt4. Castiel walked to the couch that Kathleen was sitting on and he joined her. "Daddy, how come there is a bad guy after us," the Nephilim asked with no response from her father, for he could not answer her without having to say things she should never hear. "Uh... Crowley is after us becau-," Castiel began but interrupted by Dean. "Because we did good things and he hates us for that," Dean spoke quickly, knowing Cas was a little to honest. Dean walked out of the small hall and sat with the other two on the couch. Dean stared at Kathleen. "Is that God's reason for me," she asked tilting her head. Castiel glanced to Dean in worry to her words, this meant she knew God and his angels despised her existence. However, Cas, Saikru, and Gabriel loved the little Nephilim. "I do not know," Castiel answered her with the honest truth. She sighed, not even knowing that the question she asked was wrong and yet right. Castiel got up with a feeling to, not realizing what to happen next. At the door was just one knock. Dean immediately looked up from staring at his daughter. Castiel waved at Dean to stay down while riveted5 at the door. Castiel walked to the door, slowly but surely opened the door to find no demon but an angel. "Saikru, Ophanim of the Lord, what are you doing here," Castiel questioned her while looking at her what seemed scares. _What is going on in Heaven,_ Castiel thought. "I was punished by the archangels for disobeying. I will be again after this but I have to tell you guys. I actually like the little creature, you and the Winchester had. Be careful on your trip, I can take care of your Nephilim while you take a break here," Saikru said leaving Cas with his clueless expression on his face. Saikru handed him a pan-flit that had bold blue letters written, **Trip to Michigan**, with a beach in the back round and smaller purple italic letters that read, _Visit our lake beaches and beach houses_. Castiel grabbed the pan-flit and stared at it. "Take a two-day vacation why don't you?"  
"Without Dean or Kathleen, no."  
"With Dean. Just let me take care of the little rascal, I know everything you need to do. Trust me I can protect her like my life."  
"Let me let you take care of Kathleen while you everyday gets punished for disobeying?"  
"Hey my disobeys are pointless, please."  
"Saikru you are starting to creep me out."  
"Listen, without me near her, you wouldn't know if demons are close or if any angels are. I would because my powers let me."  
"Okay, come in and tell Dean."

Saikru walked into the cabin. Dean was standing in-front of Kathleen. The older Winchester noticed the woman with long black hair, an orange and white striped T-shirt, and black jeans on. Saikru to Dean looked like just another person just a predator to his daughter. Castiel saw Saikru peering around Dean to catch a glimpse of the Nephilim."What do you want and who are you," Dean asked her. "Saikru, Ophanim of the Lord, now stay calm I won't hurt your daughter I am here to babysit her safely while you and my buddy Castiel hitch a ride to Michigan," Saikru said with ease. "Why would I let you do that," Dean spoke glancing to Castiel; hoping the angel would agree that a stranger should not take care of their seven year old. "Dean Winchester, you don't trust me? Wow and you trust him and did more than trust... I think you should ask Cas," Saikru said while pointing to Castiel with a movement of her head. "Cas, well, you're on my side. Right," Dean asked the Seraph. Castiel looked behind him suspiciously; not wanting to answer. "Oh great. Cas do you think we can really do this," Dean said with a glance at the pan-flit. Dean hoped that at any time demons could just pop in and tell them this, along with this complete stranger. She made it seem difficult to leave the child behind for just two days. "Dean, it would be nice," Castiel spoke to his lover. "Cas, to leave Kathleen for just a second makes my heart wrench," Dean said with shame to the fact he felt so overprotective to his daughter. Castiel walked up to Dean and set a hand on his shoulder. Dean sighed calming his self. "I am sorry Dean, but this is a great angel and she can babysit. We are going," and with Castiel's last word, he zapped them to the place listed on the pan-flit.

The Nephilim sat on the couch staring at the empty spot where her fathers were while grasping her stuffed eagle. Saikru turned around to see Kathleen just sitting there. Kathleen looked to Saikru. Kathleen then looked to the window and noticed the sun-set. Saikru saw as the Nephilim was changing to her other personality. Kathleen put down her stuffed eagle and stared to her feet. The Nephilim's hair slowly faded to white and a light came from her. Saikru stared in amazement as she became her angel half. Kathleen looked up from the floor; her bright blue eyes gleamed in depression. This half was, again, quiet and somewhat always sad that no one accepted _what_ she was. Saikru knelt next to the child, tilted her head, smiled, and spoke,"Time for bedtime."

* * *

_ Complicating Words' Definitions _

1 bereaved; to be past tense extreme sad, syn- saddest.

2 malign; over powering, syn- fierce.

3 abhorred; to hate, syn- hated.

4 taunt; a remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone, syn- mock.

5 riveted; to give complete attention, syn- stared

* * *

**So that was chapter fifteen for ya. Sorry for using difficult words, just fanfic become more interesting with them. Please friend me on facebook! If you do not have facebook that's okay.**


	15. A Short Break part 2 (Chapter 16)

**..::Chapter 16::..**

**Hey, hey fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry, I know I promised a little more "moments" with Cas and Dean on this chapter but it turns out I suck at writing them but I can try. Here is chapter 16.**

* * *

_...:::One day into Dean and Castiel's trip:::..._

The two lovers had ventured to the sweet Michigan lake's shore. They stayed at, for once in a Winchester's life, a nice place. This place was a beach house. Now how could they afford such a place, well Krystal gave some money a while back to the lovers for a nice break and it seemed to come in handy. Dean was happy and yet disappointed at Castiel's want for a break from the Nephilim. But hey, the two deserved a break from such the mysterious creature. Castiel and Dean were together, alone, for maybe a last time. Dean has had a fear ever since Kathleen was born. This fear was that Castiel and he may never be alone to share their lust together. Castiel had a whole other reason for the get away. The Seraph had no fear just a sin... Lust, however, happens to be one of the seven deadly sins. Castiel, as an angel especially a Seraph, hated just the thought of sinning one of the seven. The lust Castiel and Dean share almost kills Castiel. Though does he care that he could fall from it? No.

Dean and Castiel were entering a beautiful restaurant. Candles everywhere along with maroon shades shown in many ways. The carpet was a lighter maroon with the walls being a darker maroon, making the cherry wood tables stand out. A man at a podium, in which happened to match the cherry wood round tables, stood there pointing to the waiters that would sit the guests to a table. "Fine dining, I see," Castiel said to Dean who walked up to the man at the podium. Dean read the golden name tag on the man's shirt. It read Albert. _Weird Al huh,_ Dean thought while mentally laughing. "Albert, correct," Dean asked the man with a slight giggle. "Yes, would you like a table," Albert questioned him. Dean grinned at glanced at Castiel then back to the so called Albert. "Uh, yeah. I would like a table for two," Dean stuttered to Albert while he begun to hold Castiel's hand. The man stared at the two realizing the "bond" they had. "Okay, Clarissa, table for two," Albert seemed to tell a waitress setting a table near the podium. Albert smiled to the two while she directed the lovers to a table near a window. The redheaded waitress sat them to the window table and as the two begun to sit, she asked them what they would like to drink. Dean knew exactly what he wanted for this was the lovers vacation. "What kinds of red wines do you have," Dean asked her with a sly grin. "Syrah, Merlot, and Malbec," the waitress told him. "Oh okay, I'll take the Merlot," Dean answered and still had not wiped the grin off his face. Castiel guessed he was happy to be enjoying the Australian drink. The waitress wrote it down on her notepad. "And you sir," Clarissa asked Castiel. As usual Castiel does not eat, nor drink but he finally order just a drink. "Syrah," Castiel answered her leaving Dean in a question trance. "Okay I will be back with your drinks," Clarissa said then left for the drinks. "Whoa Cas, that's new," Dean spoke to his lover. "I can party too, Dean," Castiel smiled to the human as he spoke. As for their table was farthest from the other couples, the two lovers caught a brief kiss. Dean grinned once again in that same sly and yet sexy way. "You know after this dinner we should just head straight back to the beach house for a little fun," Dean said as he rose an eyebrow. Castiel just gave him his questioned face, for he did not know what Dean was referring to. "Never mind Cas, you'll see after this," Dean answered the silent question he knew the Seraph had thought. Dean looked over his shoulder to see the skinny waitress hold two wine glasses with red wine splashing around the glass with her every step. Once she reached their table she set the two glasses down and brought her notepad out for food orders. "Have you got your food orders yet," she asked Dean. "Not yet," He told her. She nodded then left for another table to give them time to decide.

After awhile of deciding Dean ordered some fancy steak and the Seraph was just happy with his drink so he ordered, obviously, nothing. Then after about an hour and a half of a nice dinner they got up to leave the restaurant. Dean payed by leaving a twenty as a tip for the waitress along with the bill being one hundred thirty-three dollars. Dean put an arm over his lover and smiled as they left the restaurant. "Now to the beach house," Dean smiled as Castiel zapped them to the beautiful house. The two immediately began to kiss. Dean brought Castiel slowly to the bed. When they reached the bed he pushed the angel onto the bed. Dean crawled on top of the angel as they begun to kiss once again. Out of no where Dean's phone rang Sam's ringtone. Dean kept up the kisses to his lover but Castiel pulled him away and stared at Dean's phone on the nightstand. Dean growled and got up. "Dean, why would Sam be calling you at this moment. You should answer it," Castiel spoke while leaning up from his lay on the bed. "Fine," Dean said then flipped his phone open to answer Sam, "What Sam. I'm kinda busy at the moment...What?...We'll be there," Dean looked to Castiel with a shock shown on his face. Dean shut the phone and slid it into his back pocket. "Cas we have to go back. Something happened, something bad," Dean stopped his-self from an upcoming argument with Castiel. Castiel got up from the bed. "What do want me to do," Castiel questioned him. "Zap us to Bobby's cabin," Dean told him as he did Castiel walked to him and followed the immediate command.

* * *

**So yeah that was chapter 16. Sorry I update so late. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please leave it in the reviews or p(rivte) m(essege) me. Sorry to leave you fans on a cliff hanger, I thought it would be more cool like bow ties. Okay, so I am going to start chapter 17, it will be hard to write but I can do it. Now have a good day. :)**


	16. The Unexpected and Unprotected (Ch 17)

**..::Chapter Seventeen, The Unexpected and Unprotected::..**

**I am thinking that maybe I should stop this fanfic soon because I feel that many fans don't like the OC Kathleen. I also thought about maybe making a couple one-shots on this pairing and maybe just maybe another pairing from Doctor Who. Here is chapter 17 for y'all. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_...:::The Unexpected and Unprotected:::..._

Castiel zapped the two to the front door of the cabin. The Seraph then opened the door to find Bobby and Sam staring at the lovers as they made their entrance into the messy cabin. Dean looked around with his face expressing the fact he was spooked at the mess made by, well what. He looked around while debarring the question where is Saikru and Kathleen. Sam glanced to the office. Dean did not speak but knew something happened here and especially in the office. Dean walked over to the office to see Saikru laying in the middle of the floor, her eyes wide open, a blood stain that had surfaced on her shirt, and her wings burnt to the wooden panel floor. Dean gasped as did Castiel who followed him into the room. "What happened," was the only words to slip from Dean's mouth along with, "Where's Kathleen."

* * *

_..::Nephilim Trouble and Late Help From the Ophanim::.._

You, the reader, are probably wondering what happened. Well here is the story.-

Saikru was playing peek-a-boo with Kathleen. Saikru lifted her hands away from her face to see Kathleen gone. "Hey silly where did go," Saikru teased. Saikru gasped as she herd a child's cry from Bobby's office room. She stood from the knelt position she was in. "Kathleen," Saikru yelped but there was no reply. She ran into the room to find Crowley and in his hands was the Nephilim. Saikru had only one weapon. She took a tiny cross from her pocket, held it to her chest, and spoke as fast as possible in Enochian. "Ur-un-drux-veh-graph," as Saikru spoke the word _lance_ in Enochian, her blessed weapon sheathed a Ophanim lance. Saikru stood in a battle position. "Give her to me, you coward," Saikru labeled the King of Hell. Crowley clicked his tongue three times and just gave her an evil grin. "Look I payed you with twenty souls along with some of you angel friends, but no matter how hard I try to make you do something you, specifically, _never_ listen. Saikru, the angel who never obeyed,"Crowley seemed to taunt her. Out of the blue, about twelve of his demon minions were summoned while Crowley vanished like the coward he is. "No," Saikru cried. She looked around, _I can't kill this many man even if I am third choir. There is no other way. To Hell with it, _Saikru thought. She closed her eyes and let out as much power as she could; it hurt but did she even care, no, because she somewhat wanted and needed to protect Kathleen. The demons went flying, along with some of the furniture. "I'm sorry," Saikru screamed with blood spilling from her mouth. Saikru fell to her knee trying to withstand the pain and the amount of energy she had left. All the demons got back up in no time they where at her side and not in a good way. One of the male demons grabbed her by her jaw forcing her to look up at him. She spit on him and gave a smile. He pulled his hand away in disgust. "You have had enough fun," one of the other demons spoke. She was too weak to even get up from off her knees or even speak. "Die bitch," the male demon from before spoke as he shoved an angel blade into her heart. She grunted and fell onto her back. Her wings then burned into the floor as her blood seeped into a huge puddle. The male demon took the knife from her heart and vanished with the others. Saikru's eyes still opened lost all life along with her weapon disappearing. The Ophanim died and the Nephilim was stolen.

* * *

_~Present~_

Castiel walked over to his fallen sister. He closed her blood-shot eyes. "People say if you look close enough into someone's dead eye, you can see what they last saw," Castiel told them trying to forget what they walked into. Sam looked up to Castiel in amazement. "Cas, you're a genius. Bobby, have any reading glasses," Sam asked the old drunk. "Uh I think over in my well messy office, why," Bobby questioned back. "You'll see," Sam told him. "How am I a genius, Sam," Castiel asked Sam as the younger Winchester searched Bobby's desk drawers for any reading glasses. "Oh here," Sam said as he found it and put on the old worn down reading glasses. Sam walked over to the dead angel. He knelt to her side and opened one of her eyes. "A male," Sam told them. "Sam you do know there is sulfur in this debris," Castiel pointed out while looking over his shoulder to see a tiny patch of sulfur. "Oh, well at least we know who might of done this," Sam told the others. "I'ma kill Crowley. In his or my sleep if I have to," Dean gradually began to yell. He hated lashing out for no reason. Dean just happened to despise his daughter and yet love her. Kathleen, to Dean, just shows that Castiel did it with him and they forgot some sort of protector against Nephilum. Dean sighed wanting to make his mind on what the Hell they were going to do. "Dean, I can get her out of Hell," Castiel spoke startling Dean in his thoughts. "How and why even try I mean she is ju-," Dean begun but was interrupted by Sam. "Dean! You just said you would kill Crowley, now you despise it? That's your daughter your talking about. Don't you love her," Sam asked Dean concerned that Dean didn't. Dean thought for a second. He was not asked this question before and he did not want to answer ever. Dean was confused because he felt that Kathleen seemed to stop him from ever hunting but at the same time she was killing every bad thought or bad action of his own being. Sadly Dean answered, "I-I-...don't know, Sammy, really," Dean ended with a sigh.

* * *

**So did you like it? Well please leave any questions, concerns, and comments in the reviews. Sorry for the REALLY late update but it seems the laziness of summer has caught me. I can't promise a new chapter soon, but I'll try. I do know the next chapter is going to be pretty short. I love you all! :)**


	17. Help part 1 (Chapter 18)

**..::Chapter 18, Help part 1::..**

**Hey fan-girls (and fan-boys?) here is chapter 18 for you. I hope you enjoy it. By the way I don't know if I told y'all but I am excepting any fanart. (I have seen people make fanart for fanfics just thought most of you may be beautiful artists and make fanart) send it to my third email that is a google email- Ho11yW1nch3st3r  
Oh and if I can remember a day in Hell is like a month, I don't know. In this fanfic one day in Hell equals to two months just to make Kathleen a bit more older. I rated the fanfic M for this violence and gore in this chapter.**

* * *

_~One week later~_

_..::Meanwhile in Hell::.._

Crowley was walking through a hall filled with cells built of bones, the walls of rotten flesh and dirt, and the floor covered in fresh and old blood. Crowley came to the end of the hall in which this cell was made of steel. Crowley open the heavy cell door towards himself. The door squeaked open from the rust that cover most of this cell. Crowley walked into the room and lit two candles on both sides of the doorway. " 'Ello Kathleen. Awake yet," Crowley asked with a sly grin. The ten year old looking Kathleen chained to the wall across the doorway groaned from the light. Kathleen not only had her blood stain on her clothes but others. "I brought you lunch. Demon blood again," Crowley said as he walked to her. Lucky Kathleen at least was chained by her foot with a two foot chain so she could cower towards the wall hoping Crowley would stop torturing her. "I am not going to shove it down your throat this time, and let you eat on your own like a big girl," Crowley spoke with a grin. Kathleen turned to him, tears bubbling in her eyes. "What did I do to you so badly that you want me _dead_ for," Kathleen screamed in question to him. As Kathleen had screamed the ground shook. Crowley stepped back still with that sly smile. "What did you do to me? Well three words sweetie. You. Were. Born," Crowley wiped the smile off his face, hit the child before him with a whip, and threw the plastic bag of demon blood down at Kathleen's weak arms. Scarlet blood was released from the whip wound on Kathleen's naked side. Kathleen screamed in pain and cried worse. "I'll will be back," Crowley begun to leave the half-angel's cell. As he left Kathleen spoke. "Dean and Castiel will save me, you'll see. You bastard," Kathleen fell limp from using too much energy for her body to take. Crowley laughed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Kathleen's POV

The pain from that whip is unbearable. "Help," I whispered hoping any one in Heaven heard but like my last calls no one did. Tears fall down my face. "I am powerful I can ta-," I stopped my self with a squeal from the horrid pain. "I can't take it. Help me please, anyone!"

I was so cold. I grew out of my seven year old clothes and Crowley took them from me. Now I lie naked in pain on this blood stained, thin blanket. Blanket! I'll just use the blanket as clothes. I got up looking for anything close to use as a belt. I just decided to tear a long piece off of the blanket to use for a belt. It was easy because it was, well maybe it wasn't so easy. I stood up with the pain rebelling my every move. I wrapped the small blanket around me like a strapless dress that went down to my knees. I then tied the "belt" around it to hold it on me. I sat back down in relief of the pressure of the "belt" on my wound that was sort of stopping the gushing of blood. My stomach growled at me. Oh no way am I drinking _that_ blood again. I lied down on the dirt ground so the wound faced the ceiling. I closed my eyes and repeated a one sentence in my head. _Help me, anyone._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short but I might add on stuff later. Please leave any questions, concerns, or comments in the reviews and send me any fanart if you want. (I won't make you)**


End file.
